It All Started In The Club
by uncsoftballgirl08
Summary: Formerly just called In The Club, I can't come up with a great title. I may rename it again. Moral is Ashley owns a hot club. Spencer has a boyfriend. More in depth summery inside. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 1:

"Hey Ash, can you bring me the case of Corona sitting by the door?" Called a tall handsome man bent down at the bar of a very nicely established club.

"Yeah, give me a sec Aid; I'm setting up the VIP list for tonight." Called back the beyond gorgeous girl. She finished scribbling some notes on a paper on a clipboard and grabbed the case, flexing her very nice bicep muscles. She placed the case on the bar counter as the guy stood up.

"Thanks Ash," he said wiping the glistening sweat from his forehead. "Tonight's gonna be big, huh?"

"Yeah, it is our one year anniversary since we've opened." She smiled. "Glad we decided to start this together." She rubbed the guy's black hair.

He smiled. "Me too Ash." He looked at his watch, "Wow, its 4:30, I gotta get back to the apartment and shower before 5:30. Are you coming home too?"

Ashley looked at her own watch, "yeah, I guess I have time."

They walked out the backdoor of the huge club and Ashley locked the door behind them as they went back to the loft they shared. She and Aiden had been best friends since grade school. Sure they had dated for a little and if had been a great run, but Ashley had realized she was more into girls than guys and Aiden, being the friend he was, understood and accepted his friend the way she was.

Across town, a very pretty blonde hustled out a large business building on her Bluetooth. "No Shelly, I told you, put Mark Jacobs in the front row." She sighed as she looked at her watch, "Right, ok, well, I have to get home. Todd and I are going out tonight. Give me a call if you have anymore questions about the show." She hung up as she got into her Ford Escape.

The girl arrived at an upper class apartment building and the greeter met her at the door. "Hello Ms. Carlin, how was your day?"

"It was very busy, Roger, how was yours?"

The older man laughed, "Oh you know, sit here all day, same old thing."

She smiled, "but it's what you love."

"Very true my dear." He buzzed her the elevator, "Have a nice evening Ms. Carlin."

"You too Roger." She flashed him a million dollar smile as the elevator reached the ground floor. She got in and pressed the button for the 8th floor.

When she reached the 8th floor she got out and walked to apartment number 854, her home. She opened the door to hear a light sound of John Mayer playing throughout the apartment.

A man in a suit appeared from the back, "Hello gorgeous." He smiled as he gave the woman a kiss on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Hectic, you know I'm trying to put together this huge fashion show and it's just taking up so much time."

"Aw, does my Spencer need a massage?" He asked putting his hands on her neck and began to rub.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you, Todd, but we need to get ready."

"Alright. But later." He winked and walked back to the bedroom.

Spencer and Todd had been together for what felt like forever, 4 years. They were each other's best friends. Todd was a pediatrician. Spencer had met him through her mother at a doctor's convention when Paula had been trying to get Spencer to go to medical school. Spencer didn't want to go, but Todd and she talked the whole time she was there and he told her to do what she wanted, be an event manager. So that's what she did. And now she is one of the top planners in New York City.

After Todd and Spencer had changed and were ready go to, Spencer asked where they were going.

'Well, you know that club Mako?"

Spencer nodded.

"Tonight is its one year anniversary and I got us on the VIP list with Kelly and Craig."

"Alright, how did your brother manage to get a babysitter tonight?"

"I have no idea, it's a Friday night, I didn't think they'd be able to go but he somehow managed it. We're meeting them there in thirty minutes so we better get going."

"Well let's go then." Spencer smiled and grabbed her purse. "This should be a blast." Little did she know, tonight was the night that might change her life forever.

(AN: Ok, well my other story was going downhill so I just thought I'd start a new one, it may be a little slow right now, but I'm going to try to get it going. And I just had to make the last line a little cheesy, sorry. But I hope you enjoy the new one. By the way, its title is horrible, I couldn't think of one. So review and let me know whether to continue or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 2:

After picking up Craig and Kelly, Spencer and Todd and the other two arrived at the club where a very long line had already formed at the door.

"Wow, this place is the spot, huh?" Kelly asked from the backseat of Todd's Cadillac.

"Yeah man, how did you get us on the VIP list for this place? Doesn't that dead rocker's daughter own the place?"

"Yeah. Ashley Davies." Todd smiled. "And how I got us in is nothing to worry about. You know I got the connections." He laughed.

They parked and walked to the large entrance to the oversized club.

A bounce looked up from his clipboard to them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're on the VIP list. Todd Roberts."

The large man looked at his clipboard. "Here you are, go right in." He opened the door for them.

As they entered, it was like entering a new world. It was dark with only neon and black lights. The place was very classy. There were at least three floors. A bar on each. Another man greeted them. "Hello, have any of you ever been to Mako?"

Todd smiled. "No, we're looking for the VIP lounge."

"Of course, right this way." He man led them to the back of the club where there was another bouncer with a clipboard.

"Names?" He asked.

"Todd Roberts, Spencer Carlin, Craig Roberts, and Kelly Roberts," Todd told him.

"Welcome to Mako." He said as he found their names on his list. "Have a great evening in VIP." He opened the VIP door for them.

After entering the VIP lounge, Todd led the other three to a booth. They all sat. "So what does everyone want to drink?"

"Corona." Craig said.

"Apple Martini." Kelly said.

"Um…strawberry martini." Spencer smiled.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Todd began to walk to the bar.

"Dude, I'll go with you." Craig got up. "You'll need help carrying those."

"Ok." And the two men walked off.

"So, you can Todd are getting pretty serious, huh?" Kelly asked Spencer.

"Yeah. We are." She smiled at Kelly.

"Should I be getting ready to plan a wedding?"

Spencer laughed. "I don't know Kell." She smiled again.

At that moment a beautiful brunette caught Spencer's eye. The woman was wearing a tight Mako Club shirt and talking to a few people at the bar. She was smiling and shaking hands. Spencer watched as Todd and Craig went to the woman and shook her hand. Then she followed them back to their booth. As Todd placed the drinks down he introduced the brunette. "Spence, Kell, this is Ashley Davies, the owner of this fine establishment."

Ashley stuck her hand out to Kelly. "Hi." She and Kelly said at the same time. "Nice to meet you."

Then she looked at Spencer and was amazed by the beauty of the blonde. "Hey. I'm Ashley." She smiled focusing on the blonde.

"Spencer." Spencer smiled and took Ashley's hand to shake it.

"Spencer, very interesting name for a girl. I like it." She smiled again, still staring at the blonde making her blush.

Spencer blinked. "Thank you."

"So, Ms. Davies, this club is amazing. And congratulations on the one year."

Ashley broke eye contact with Spencer and looked at Todd who had spoken. "Thank you very much. My friend Aiden and I put a lot into it."

"Oh, a significant other?" Todd asked. "Very lucky man. You're a beautiful woman."

"Oh, no way. Aiden is my best friend. He co-owns the place with me. No boyfriend here."

"Oh, I see." Todd said, putting his arm around Spencer.

_Damn,_ Ashley thought,_ they're together._ "Well, I have to go mingle. Hope you all have a lovely night. And if you need anything, ask someone for me and they'll radio me." She pointed to a walkie-talkie on her belt.

"Thanks." Todd said.

"No problem." Ashley smiled and walked away.

_Wow, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ Spencer thought as she watched Ashley walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 3:

So within a few hours the four friends were dancing the night away in the VIP lounge. Spencer and Todd were close. She was grinding into him and he was swaying with the music and the rhythm of her body. Craig and Kelly were doing pretty much the same thing.

Spencer became thirst and yelled to Todd over the music, "I need a drink, I'll be right back."

He nodded as she kissed him on the cheek and walked to the bar. "Can I get a Corona?" She asked the girl who turned around and smiled, it was Ashley.

"Yeah, enjoying your night?"

"Yes, very much, your club is amazing."

"Thank you." Ashley handed Spencer her beer as Spencer reached into her pocket to grab a five dollar bill to pay for it.

Ashley pushed the five back towards Spencer, "this one's on me." She smiled.

"Oh, no, I can't do that. You have this great place to uphold."

"Sweetheart, five bucks is nothing to me. Keep your money. Your drink is on me."

Spencer smiled, "well thank you."

"Welcome. Just don't go telling your boyfriend the hot owner of the club just bought you a drink. He might try to beat my ass."

Spencer laughed. "I won't. But Todd wouldn't hurt a fly." She sat on a barstool.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Wow, I don't even know. Four years this June."

"Holy shit." Ashley laughed. "Girl, you need to see what else is out there."

Spencer laughed. "He's like my best friend. We just fit, ya know?"

Ashley nodded and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea. You just keep staring at me."

"Oh, sorry." Spencer blushed and looked down.

Ashley lifted Spencer's head from across the bar. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"Ok, well I better get back to Todd." She smiled and got up.

"Yeah. Enjoy the night." Ashley smiled softly.

"Thanks, and thank you for the drink." She turned and walked away.

Ashley sighed.

"Damn!" came a man's voice from behind.

Ashley turned. "What?"

"That was one hot bitch." Aiden said.

"Don't even."

"Oh, you already are claiming her?"

"No, she has a boyfriend of 4 years."

"Ouch. That girl needs a change."

"That's what I said, but I'm guessing she's happy. And that's what's important."

"Right….So how are you and um, what's her name, um, Vanessa?"

"Eh, it isn't gonna last."

"Right, the infamous Ashley Davies, 'I don't do relationships'."

"Shut up."

"You gotta settle down eventually Ash."

"Yeah, just waiting for the right person." She said as she stared at a certain laughing blonde on the dance floor.

(AN: I thought this was an alright place to stop, but I'm in a writing mood so I think I might give you guys another chapter quick. Also I hate odd numbers so I'd much rather stop for the day on 4 than 3. Enjoy; love the reviews, thanks to all. Keep 'em coming. Till next time.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 4:

A few days later, Spencer was in her office looking over notes for the huge fashion show that night. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said, not looking up.

It was her assistant, Shelly. "Ms. Carlin, you have a call on line 2."

"Thank you." She picked up the phone. "This is Spencer Carlin."

"Spencer, this is Ashley Davies."

Spencer smiled. "How may I help you Ms. Davies?"

"Um, well, I'm looking for an event planner for my sister's wedding. I know you're not a wedding planner but I hear you're the best in planning special events and I'd really like you to help me with this." _Shit, I'm rambling._

Spencer laughed, "Well, I think I may be able to help you with that."

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much!"

"Um, let's make an appointment to sit down with the bride-to-be and her fiancée to get an idea of what they want. How does tomorrow at one sound?"

"Perfect. I can't wait. Thank you again for doing this. I'll be your best client ever."

Spencer laughed. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Ashley."

"Me too Spencer, bye." She hung up.

Spencer got home that night to an empty house and a note on the counter.

_Hey babe, I have a doctors dinner tonight. I'll be home around mid-night. Sorry for the short notice. See you when get home. I love you. –Todd._

Spencer sighed. She went to the kitchen and made herself dinner. She looked at the clock once she had finished. It was only 6:30 so Spencer decided to flip through the channels. She ended up falling asleep on the couch watching The Notebook on TBS.

She was awoken at about 12:30 am by the door opening. She stretched and stood up to see Todd walking in the door.

"Hey honey. Sorry I'm so late. The dinner was a drag. I missed you." He kissed her tenderly.

She yawned. "Missed you too. I'm headed to bed. I have a big work day tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you, Spence."

"Love you too." She said walking towards the bedroom.

The next morning Spencer got up around 7:00 and got ready. She said goodbye to Todd and left for the office to get ready for the Davies to get there.

Spencer's morning at work consisted of gathering planning books of all sorts and setting them up in her conference room. At 12:30 Shelly called into Spencer's office, "Ms. Carlin, Ashley Davies is here with her sister."

Spencer emerged from her office removing her glasses and putting them on her head. "Hello Ms. Davies."

"Hi Ms. Carlin." They stared at each other smiling for a long moment until the shorter girl beside Ashley cleared her throat. "Right, um, this is my sister Kyla and her fiancé, Ian."

Spencer stuck out her hand and shook both their hands, "Nice to meet you both. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"And we're so glad Ash got the best of the best." Ian smiled.

"Well thank you. Shall we get started in the conference room?"

They nodded and followed Spencer to the room where the books had been laid out.

The meeting lasted about an hour and a half where the three had decided on a Central Park wedding and outside reception. It would take place in 6 weeks so they didn't have much time to plan.

As Kyla, Ian, and Ashley left, Ashley turned to Spencer. "Thank you so much again. I promise I won't let you down in this. I'm going to help you the whole way. And money is in no way an issue here."

"Well I look forward to working with you too Ms. Davies."

"Ashley, please. I'll see you tomorrow for the venue previews. And I can't wait." Ashley winked and walked to the elevator with her sister and Ian.

As the elevator door closed Spencer stared at the metal doors, "See you tomorrow, Ashley…" she said quietly to herself.

Downstairs, as Ian got the car Ashley and Kyla were standing there in silence.

Kyla broke it. "You like her."

Ashley looked at her sister. "What? Who? Spencer? No. She has a boyfriend."

"That has never stopped you Ash."

"Of 4 years."

"You still want her."

Ashley just shrugged as Ian pulled around with the car. They got in and ended the discussion.

(AN: Crappy ending sorry! I have to start the day now. I'll try to write again tomorrow morning. Have a good Saturday all. Review, review, review! Please. I love all the reviews.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Spencer woke up and got ready rather quickly. She had to meet Ashley in Central Park at 9:00.

She arrived at their first stop, The Central Park Boathouse to find Ashley waiting outside. Spencer approached her. "Waiting for someone?"

Ashley looked at her and smiled. "Nope, found her."

"How are you today Ashley?"

"Great. And you?"

"I'm good."

Ashley nodded. "Shall we?"

Spencer agreed and they walked into the venue where a tall man met them. "Good morning ladies. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we're here to check out the venue for a wedding. Davies."

"Oh, right, I'm Dave; let's give you the grand tour."

Dave showed them the main dining room, the overlook of the lake, and the dance floor.

After he gave them the tour they stood on the deck looking over lake. "It's beautiful." Spencer said simply.

"Yeah. It is." Ashley agreed only staring at Spencer, not the lake. She didn't think Spencer had noticed, but she did, and she smiled.

Dave came back at that time with a packet of papers. "So ladies, let's go over some details, we rent out by the day, so you'd have the pace the whole day of the wedding. Anything else?"

"Well, we still have one more place to look at. Can we get back to you?"

"Sure, but you know, it's so amazing to see young lesbian couples making their lifelong commitment to one another. It's not something you see very often."

"Oh, we um, we aren't, this isn't for us." Ashley blurted.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry ladies. I just assumed, the way you two came together, looking at the place, that it was for the two of you. I'm so sorry."

Spencer laughed and Ashley said, "Its fine. I might have made the same mistake in your case."

"So, we'll get back to you as soon as we look at the other place, which we have an appointment to do in," Ashley looks at her watch, "thirty minutes."

"Alrighty. I look forward to hearing from you." He opened the front door for them, "thank you for coming by."

"Thanks for the tour. The place is lovely." Spencer smiled.

They decided to take a walk to the next venue, the 21Club. Their walk started quietly until Spencer broke the silence, "So tell me about yourself, Ms. Davies."

"Well, what would you like to know Ms. Carlin?"

"Anything. I want to know the person that is the infamous Ashley Davies."

Ashley laughed. "Infamous is an overstatement. I'm not all that great."

"Well, come on, tell me about yourself."

"Fine, I was born in LA. I went to a school called King High. Um, I was an average student. I always wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and be a rock star. I was never really close with my mom. I moved to New York to try and start my music career. When my dad died, I stopped playing and singing and pretty much broke down. My best friend Aiden came from LA to live with me and take care of me after my girlfriend of three years broke up with me. Um, he said I needed something to take my mind off everything so we started talking and decided opening a hot club would be fun, and we did it. And now, here I am, a 28 year old kid." She smiled. "That's me. That's the 'infamous' Ashley Davies. Now tell me about this Spencer Carlin girl I'm walking with."

Spencer laughed. "Well, I grew up in Ohio. I went to a Christian school my entire life. I always dreamed of planning things for people but my mother wanted me to be like her and be a doctor, so I went to med school and dropped out when they tried to make me take an anatomy class in the morgue. My mother was disappointed so I moved to New York and took a job as an assistant planner and moved myself up until I was on top and owning my own planning business. I met Todd about five years ago and we've been together for four. That's me. Wait, your _**girlfriend**_ of three years?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just, I didn't know you were um, uh, gay."

Ashley laughed. "Yep. I'm a big 'ol lesbian."

Spencer laughed. "My friend Madison in gay."

Ashley nodded. "Really? So you're ok with gay people?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Right."

They walked on a little bit more just having random small talk until they arrived at a four story townhouse. They walked in where they were met by a small redhead.

"Hello ladies, I'm Cameron. How may I help you today?"

"I'm Ashley Davies. I have an appointment to check the place out for a wedding."

"Right. Ms. Davies. They told me you were coming. Right this way."

Cameron showed them the entire three stories that were available for rent. When she was done she left them in the cocktail lounge. "So I'll leave you two to discuss it. I'll be back soon."

Ashley nodded as she left. "So what do you think?"

"Personally, I like the other place better. I mean, this one is amazing but it's right in the middle of the city so it's like kinda the same as every day life to me I guess. The Boathouse is like you're in a whole other place. It's quiet and secluded from the city but you still have a beautiful view of the skyline from the deck."

Ashley smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. I like the other better as well."

Cameron returned, "So have we made a decision? I can book you for the 29 of June."

"Actually, we're still up in the air about things so we'll give you a call." Ashley said, not wanting to disappoint the girl that they weren't taking the venue.

"Oh, alright. Well you have the number."

"Yes. We do. Thank you." Spencer said.

"And might I say, you two are an adorable couple."

Spencer turned bright red as Ashley once again stated, "Um, we're not together."

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

'It's alright." Spencer said.

"Well tell the lucky couple I said congratulations." Cameron smiled.

"We will. And thank you for all your help." Ashley said as her and Spencer left.

They started walking back to Central Park where they had left their cars.

"So apparently we're a cute couple." Spencer laughed.

"Apparently so," Ashley agreed. "Too bad you're taken."

"Yeah. Too bad. Where were you four years ago?" Spencer went along with it.

"Um, probably around." Ashley laughed.

The rest of their walk was spent in small talk and silence. Ashley had called the Boathouse and reserved it for the 18 of June.

They got back to their cars and arranged to meet the next day to search for a DJ for the wedding.

"So I'll meet you at your office at ten then?" Ashley asked.

"Sure."

"Alright. See you then Spencer."

"Have a good rest of the day Ashley."

"You too." Ashley got into her car and pulled away.

Spencer sighed. _Do people really think we make that cute of a couple?_ She thought.

(AN: So I'm sucking majorly at good ending lately. I know a few of you have asked for longer posts, this one is a bit longer than the others so enjoy it a little longer. Um, the reason they aren't as long as you may like is because I want to make things short for now but I promise I'll build it up more. Also, I have a hectic life so that makes for shorter posts as well. But for now, enjoy the 5th chapter and I'll post again as soon as I can. Reviews are loved.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 6:

When Spencer got home that evening Todd was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" He stood to greet her.

"It was pretty good. How was yours?"

"I had to reset an eight year olds arm."

"Aw."

"I um, I also got a call. They want me to take a trip to Africa to work in a new hospital they set up for children over there."

"How long?"

"A month. Just to get things started over there. Get some good doctors working to help those kids."

"When would you leave?"

"I'd be leaving tomorrow. The call was on such short notice but they want to get this thing going."

"Do you want to go?"

"I think I can do some good. You know it's always been a goal of mine to help the children over there and they are paying me good money to go."

"Then do it." Spencer smiled. "I'll miss you so much but this has been like your dream for so long. Do it. Save some children. Help make the world a better place." She kissed him.

"Really? You're going to let me go?" Todd was ecstatic. "Thank you for understanding baby! You know, we could also use the money. This is a great opportunity for me and a huge step for our relationship."

Spencer nodded. "I'll miss you but this is such a great thing for you to do. I'm proud of you Todd."

"Thank you Spence." He kissed her, picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom.

**(AN: Ok, ew, can't go on with that scene. I'm gonna skip to the next morning.)**

Spencer awoke to an empty bed. She looked at Todd's side of the bed and found a note with a rose.

_Spencer, I would have woken you but you looked too damn innocent sleeping there. My flight leaves at 8. I don't think I'll be able to call you when I get there. The phones aren't easy to use but I'll call you if and when I can. I'll miss you. I love you with my entire heart darling. See you in a month._

_Love, Todd._

_ P.S. I hope you like the rose, and the breakfast you'll find in the kitchen waiting for you._

She smiled and got out of bed taking the rose into the kitchen where she found a place set for one with a dozen more roses in a vase. She sat down and ate the breakfast Todd had left for her and then quickly got really because she had to meet Ashley in thirty minutes at her office.

When Spencer got to her office, Ashley was waiting by her car. "Good morning Ms. Carlin."

"Good morning to you too Ms. Davies."

"You're glowing. Someone had some nice sex last night." Ashley noted.

Spencer blushed and laughed. "You don't miss a thing do you Ms. Davies?"

Ashley looked at the sky as if she was thinking. "Um, nope." She smiled.

Spence laughed again. "Well Todd left this morning to take a month job in Africa."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, it's something he's wanted to do for a long time. It was a great opportunity."

"Yeah, he's gonna be doing some good for this fucked up world, huh?"

"To put it very straightforward, yes," Spencer smiled.

"So, how about we meet this DJ?"

"Sure. My car or yours?"

"Um, you pick."

"Well you know where we're going. You drive."

"Alright. Hop in."

They got into Ashley's SUV and pulled away from the office.

In the car, Ashley turned on Lil Wayne.

"How do you listen to this?" Spencer asked over the vulgar lyrics.

Ashley laughed, "You're telling me you don't like Lil Wayne?"

"Yeah, guess that's what I'm saying." Spencer smiled.

Ashley turned the music down. "So what do you like? You're a country girl aren't you?"

"Born and raised."

"Oh god. How can you listen to that twangy shit?"

"It is not twangy."

"Yes it is. And it's all depressing. Everything is about someone's dog dying and a wife leaving."

Spencer laughed. "Come one, you don't like Carrie Underwood?"

"She's hot." Ashley said simply.

Spencer laughed again. "Yes, she is a very pretty girl."

"Do you like anything else? Maybe rock? Please say you like rock. That's my life."

"I do like some rock and alternative."

"Thank god." Ashley laughed and put in a Third Eye Blind CD. "This better than Lil Wayne?"

"Much, thank you." Spencer said and they spent the rest of the drive listening to the CD.

They pulled up to a huge studio outside of the city.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked looking at the place.

"Just a place my dad used to represent sometimes."

"Oh, alright." Spencer opened her door and got out.

They took the elevator to the 4th floor where they were met by a tall man in a business suit.

"Ash!" exclaimed the man in the suit.

"Uncle Rick!" Ashley hugged the guy.

"How are you kiddo?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Doing great. So I hear Kyla is tying the knot."

"Yeah, she is."

"And who is this beautiful girl you have with you today?" He asked looking at Spencer.

"This is Kyla's planner, Spencer Carlin."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers, "I'm Rick Davies. Ashley's uncle."

"Nice to meet you." Spencer smiled at the man.

"So let's get you guys set up to meet some of my hot DJs."

They followed him to a conference room.

"Ok, I have a few for you to choose from. I picked out the best that work for me and I'm going to let you make the ultimate decision. First we have DJ Mike Butler. He's been DJing since he was 18. He's DJed a lot of celeb parties. I have Will Myers. He's good. He's a party animal which may be his only downfall. There's Doug Sanders. He's been in the business about twenty five years now. He has a lot of experience. Um, then we have Angela Nickels. She's the only girl I have. She's amazing. She keeps the parties going but knows when to slow it down as well. She'd probably be my pick."

"Let's meet the girl." Ashley said.

"Alright." Rick picked up the phone in the conference room. "Hey, Michelle, can you send Angela in." He hung the phone up.

"You're gonna love this girl." He smiled at Ashley.

A few minutes later a fall brunette walked into the room. Rick stood and greeted the girl, "Ash and Spencer, this is Angela, Angela this is Spencer Carlin and my niece Ashley Davies."

Ashley stood and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Angela shook her and Spencer's hands.

They all sat back down and talked about music for a long time. When they were done Ashley said, "So we'd really like you to DJ my sister's wedding. What's your price?"

"Um, I usually charge 800 per 4 hours but since you're Rick's niece I'd definitely give you a discount." Angela winked at Ashley who smiled back.

"No, we'd definitely pay full price. No need to treat us specially."

Angela got closer to Ashley. "Maybe it's just I want to do something special for you…"

Spencer shifted in her seat. She could see this girl was clearly flirting with Ashley now and for some reason it was kinda bothering her. She thought, _it's bothering me because flirting is so unprofessional. That's it. Yeah…I hope._

Ashley saw the look on Spencer's face and smiled. "Well, that's really kind of you but you see, I don't know how my girlfriend would like that."

Angela backed up. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know you two were together."

"We're no…"Spencer was cut short due to a kick under the table.

"It's fine. Um, we'll schedule a meeting with you so you can meet Kyla and Ian and they can plan the play list with you."

"Sounds good." They all stood. "Again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll see you all later and thank you for the opportunity to work for you." Angela left the other three in the room.

"Ash, you said she was the planner not your girlfriend." Rick smiled. "It's nice to see you've found someone after so long."

"Uncle Rick, she's not my girlfriend."

"But you just said she was."

"I just didn't want things to get complicated with the DJ, plus she wasn't my type."

"Oh, I understand, but Ash, it's been a year and a half, you gotta get back out there. There are plenty of girls waiting for some like you."

"Thanks Uncle Rick but I just don't have the time for a girl right now, you know with the club and now working on Kyla's wedding with Spencer. It's just not the right time."

"If you say so Ash. But anyway, Spencer, it was nice meeting you. I have to get back to work. I'll see you at the wedding." He shook Spencer's hand and hugged Ashley. "Don't be a stranger kiddo."

"I won't Uncle Rick. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too Ash."

Ashley and Spencer got onto the elevator. "Sorry about using you as my girlfriend. I hope it didn't freak you out."

"No way. Glad I could help you to get out of having to go out with her."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, you know, I just, I don't think I'm ready to date again."

"What happened with your last girlfriend?"

Ashley looked at Spencer, "you really want to know?"

Spencer nodded as they got into the car.

Ashley started the car and began her story. "Well her name was Tonya. She was so amazing. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, an all-American girl. We met when I moved to New York. She was a producer in the studio my dad set me up to work for. He hit it off instantly. I mean I went in for my first recording and we went out on our first date the next night. We bought a loft together after two months of dating. We had the perfect relationship. I could tell her anything. She told me everything. She was my best friend and I was hers. Um, we talked all the time about eventually moving out of the city and starting a family together. We were happy for like two and a half years and then everything changed. My dad died. I shut her out. She tried to get to me but I kept pushing her away. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat. I didn't do anything. Then she met, she met Katie. They started out as friend because she needed someone to talk to about me since I wouldn't open up to her about anything. They got closer and closer and one day she came home from work and told me she was leaving me. She said she and Katie had gotten really close and Katie was someone that wouldn't shut her out. She told me she loved me and she hoped everything would work out for me. She packed her stuff and left with Katie the next day." Ashley wiped a tear from her cheek and sighed as Spencer patted her leg. "That's when I turned to drinking and drugs. I didn't leave my house. I sat at home and drank all day for weeks. Aiden finally came after I didn't return his calls for about a month. He's the only one that's seen me at my worst. He sent for his things to be moved to New York and he got me back on my feet. And that's that. We opened our club and we've been living in the loft since then." She smiled sadly.

"Wow, that's a lot." Spencer touched her hand. "Some girl will make you happy again Ash. She's out there. Waiting for you. Just like you're waiting for her."

Ashley looked at her. "You called me Ash." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's really ok. I liked it." She laughed.

They arrived back at Spencer's office as the sn was setting. Spencer got out of Ashley's car and was about to close the door.

"Hey Spencer." Spencer stopped as Ashley said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're house is all lonely and all, I um have to go to work, you wanna just come to the club?"

Spencer smiled. "Sure. It's either that or sitting at home watching Lifetime all night." She smiled as Ashley laughed. Spencer got back into Ashley's car and they drove to the club.

(AN: WOW! I was on a roll! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! I'll post more as soon as I can. I have no life on this rainy Sunday so maybe it'll be….right now. Who knows? But enjoy this one.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 7:

Ashley parked in the back of Mako next to a big Chevy truck. "Good, Aiden is already here." She said as she opened the door and got out.

Spencer also got out of the car and followed Ashley in the back entrance. As soon as Ashley opened the door they were hit with the sound of loud music. Ashley smiled as she held the door open for Spencer to walk in. She led Spencer to her office.

"You're free to mingle." Ashley told Spencer who stood by the door as Ashley looked for something on her desk.

"I've never gone out to a club alone."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll be your date for the night." Ashley smiled.

"Don't you think you should ask me before assuming I'd say yes?" _Did I just flirt?_ Spencer asked herself.

_Did she just flirt with me?_ Ashley asked herself. _Ok, I can go along with this._ "Well Ms. Carlin, would you care to be my date to the club this evening?"

"Since you ask so nicely Ms. Davies, sure." Spencer smiled.

Ashley smiled as well and led Spencer into the club from the back. Aiden came up to them. "Where the hell were you all day?"

"Out doing stuff for Kyla's wedding. We got a DJ."

Aiden nodded.

"Aid, this is Spencer Carlin. She's the one helping me do all the wedding shit."

"The hot blonde you were telling me about?"

Ashley blushed as Spencer heard this. "Um, yeah, that'd be the one you tool."

Aiden laughed and looked at Spencer, "I'm Aiden. Ash's best bud. Co-Owner of this here establishment."

"Spencer Carlin. The hot blonde apparently."

Aiden laughed, "That you are sweetheart. So I have to go check up on things. See you around Spencer, see ya at home Ash."

"Later Aid." She turned to Spencer, "I am so sorry about that."

Spencer laughed. "It's alright."

"So you um, you wanna dance or get a drink?"

"Let's dance a little. I haven't danced with a girl in forever. Every time I go out Todd has to be all over me."

"Dancing it is." Ashley said as she led Spencer to the dance floor.

They began dancing with a good amount of distance between them but due to the area getting more crowded Spencer and Ashley were pushed closer and closer together until they were dancing and grinding right into one another. Spencer had to admit, Ashley with her sweaty, hot, tanned body looked pretty damn good on that dance floor. She had all the right moves. Spencer was in awe. She had never seen another woman who was as attractive as Ashley. She was feeling things inside her that she had also never felt for anyone but Todd; much less a woman and she didn't know what to do. She really liked spending time with Ashley. She felt like she'd gotten closer to the girl over the past few days and she also felt like they had some kind of connection but she wasn't sure what it could be. She pushed all these thoughts and feelings aside. _Come on Spencer, you're just dancing with a girl. It's not like you've never danced with another woman before. Get a grip. _

They continued to dance for a while until Ashley pulled back a little, "I need a drink. Want something?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Alright." Ashley took the blonde's hand and led her to the bar.

"Hey Tony, we need some drinks over here. I want a Corona."

"Same here." Spencer said.

"Make that two."

The big man behind the bar gave them their beers and went back to work.

"So, having fun?" Ashley asked.

Spencer nodded.

"How does it feel to go out without Todd?"

"Um, it's different but I feel like I can let loose a little more, ya know?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled. "So how long have you two been together? I know you've told me but I don't remember."

"Four years."

"Holy shit girl. That's like forever."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, it's been a long time."

"So have you two talked about taking the next step?"

"Next step?"

"Um yeah, marriage?"

"Oh, well we've talked about it. He wants to but I just, I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to be married quite yet."

Ashley nodded. "Understandable." She took the last sip of her beer. "Ready to get back out there?"

"Sure." Spencer said as Ashley led her back to the dance floor. With her hand in Ashley's she couldn't help but notice how perfect their hands fit into each others.

They danced for a long time and finally Spencer was so tired she couldn't stand it. "Hey Ash, I think I'm gonna get a cab to take me to the office to get my car. I'm whipped."

"No way. I'll drive you. I brought you here. I'm not letting you get into a gross taxi alone."

"I'll be fine."

Ashley shook her head as she left the dance floor with Spencer. "No. I'm driving you. End of story."

"Don't you need to stay here?"

Ashley looked around. "Nah. Everything looks fine."

"If you insist then alright."

Ashley took Spencer out the way they had entered. They drove back to Spencer's office in silence. Ashley pulled up to Spencer's car. "So I hope you had a good night. Hope it was better than whatever Lifetime movie happened to be on." Ashley smiled as Spencer got out of the car.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking me out."

"Anytime. It was an honor."

"So I'll see you Monday to meet with Kyla and Ian to go over what they need us to put on their gift registry list?"

"Yup. See you then."

"Have a good weekend Spencer."

"You too Ash."

Ashley smiled as Spencer closed the door then she drove away once she had made sure Spencer was in her car and safe.

When Ashley got home Aiden was sitting on the couch watching Sports Center.

He looked over at her. "Hey slut."

Ashley laughed. "Hey."

"How was your night?"

"Great. Yours?"

"Good. It was a really hot night for the club tonight. I noticed a certain brunette dancing with a smokin' blonde though. Pretty damn close as well."

"Shut the hell up."

"So you doin her?"

"No Aiden, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not." She sat next to him.

"Come on Ash, you gotta get back out there. She was hot!"

"She has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"My god! You and Kyla, she said the same thing. She's been with the dude for four years. There is no way in hell I could get her."

"So you do want her."

"NO!" Ashley threw a pillow at him and went to her room after yelling, "Night douche."

Aiden went back to watching the recap of the Yankees game smiling to himself. _She's finally found someone._

(AN: Another done. Again, enjoy. Reviews are loved. I'll see what I can do about posting more. I'm on a roll today. It's kinda exciting actually. Till the next one, enjoy this one.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 8:

Spencer woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Said the voice.

"Hey Madison." Spencer said as she looked over at her alarm to see it was 10:15.

"Are you still in bed?!"

Spencer laughed. "Kinda."

"Well wake up, we're going out today."

"Alright."

"I'll be there in an hour to get you."

Spencer yawned. "Fine. See you then." She hung up.

A little more than an hour passes and Spencer received a knock on the door. She opened it to see a tall Latino girl with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Spence!"

"Hey Mads."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Spencer grabbed her purse and they left for the mall.

When they got to the mall they decided to get lunch in the food court before beginning their shopping.

They ordered Subway and sat at a table.

"So Madison, how are you?"

"I'm great, how about you Spence?"

"I'm good." Spencer smiled.

"How about you and Todd?"

"We're good." Spencer said as she saw a glimpse of a girl that looked like Ashley in the Chik-Fil-A line. She smiled.

Madison turned to see what her friend was looking at. "Holy shit that girl is bangin!"

Spencer looked at her friend. "She's pretty."

"Pretty?! No, she's fucking gorgeous."

Spencer noticed her smiling and laughing with a girl beside her. _She didn't tell me she was dating someone._ She thought.

"Damnit. Why are all the hot ones taken?" Madison turned back to her sub.

Spencer was about to take a bite of hers when Ashley saw her. _Shit. She saw me. Oh shit again. She's walking over her._

Ashley made her way to their table with the very large breasted blonde in toe carrying a Chik-Fil-A bag.

"Spencer?"

"Ashley! Hi."

Madison looked at her friend confused. "Wait, you know her?"

"Um, yeah, Madison, this is Ashley Davies, the girl I'm working with for her sister's wedding."

"Oh! The club owner. Hi, I'm Madison."

"Ashley. And this, um, this is Vanessa." She introduced the smiling girl behind her.

"Vanessa, nice to meet you." Spencer gave the girl a bitchy smile.

"Um, so, what are you doing at the mall?" Vanessa asked avoiding eye contact with Spencer.

"Shopping, what else?" Spencer said in a smart ass voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ashley or Madison either. Madison spoke up. "Sorry, Spencer gets a little grumpy when she hasn't eaten."

"Right. Well, have a good mall trip. I'll see you Monday Spencer." Ashley smiled weakly at the blonde who just nodded in return. _What the hell? _Ashley thought._ Oh, she thinks Vanessa and me are dating, but why would that matter? I guess cause she just thinks I didn't tell her. _Ashley and Vanessa walked away.

"Ok, what the hell was that Carlin?" Madison asked pointedly at her friend.

"What was what?" Spencer asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"The bitchy 'I'm going to kill that blonde bimbo' look and attitude," Madison stated.

"I have no idea what you mean." Spencer looked over to where Ashley and Vanessa were sitting.

Madison followed her eyes, "Oh my god! You have a crush on her!"

Spencer's eyes shot to Madison. "No way, no, we've just gotten to be friends and she didn't tell me she was dating anyone."

Madison looked at her, "Does she know?"

"There is nothing to know Madison! Drop it!" She snapped.

"Gee. Ok, sorry." Madison said defeated and finished her sub.

The friends spent the rest of the day shopping. Spencer had gotten in a better mood and the day ended out being pretty fun for her. She didn't think much more about the lunch incident until she got home and there was a message on her machine from Ashley.

"Hey Spencer, um, it's Ashley. I just wanted to clarify that Vanessa and I are not dating. We did for a little but we're just friends. You seemed a little pissed earlier so I just wanted to let you know we aren't. I guess I'll see you Monday. Bye."

Spencer deleted the message with a sigh of relief. _Why the hell do I care? It's not like I'm dating Ashley. It's not like she's anything I'm interested in. Is she? No. I love Todd. I'm not even gay. Then why the hell was I so jealous?_ She questioned herself and let out a frustrated breath before crawling into bed to turn in early.

(AN: Ok, this was a kinda short one. Sorry. I have other things to do. I may update again today but I'm not sure. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so leave some. Till next time, enjoy.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 9:

Sunday, Ashley and Aiden were sitting on the couch in their loft when a tall red head emerged from Ashley's room wearing only underwear. Aiden stared as the girl walked into the bathroom. He looked at Ashley who looked up from her bowl of Lucky Charms.

She looked over to her staring friend, "what?" she asked with a mouth full of charms.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She took another bite.

"Get girls like that, EVERY weekend."

"Have you seen me?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't know there were that many gay girls in New York."

"Oh, she's not gay. She has a boyfriend."

"What the hell, Ash?"

"What?!" She took yet another bite. "They got in a fight last night at the club and I consoled her."

"Yeah, I bet."

The girl came out of the bathroom fully clothed and walked to the couch sitting on Ashley's lap. "Hey, I had fun last night. I gotta get going to church though. See ya around, Davies." She kissed Ashley on the cheek and left.

Aiden shook his head as Ashley put her bowl in the sink.

"So when are you going to stop fucking random girls?"

Ashley shrugged.

Aiden got up and walked to the kitchen as well, "come on Ash, you're better than that. You need someone to settle down with."

"Aiden, I'm good right now. I like having fun. I don't want to get into a complicated thing again."

Aiden, yet again, shook his head as Ashley went to the bathroom and turned on the water to get in the shower.

At Spencer's place she was sitting at her kitchen table eating breakfast when her phone rang. It was an international number. She smiled and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's me."

"Hey Todd!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? How's Africa?"

"It's crazy. But I'm alright. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too."

"Well, I just got a minute and wanted to call you. I don't know when I'll be able to call again but tell everyone I said hello. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye Todd." She hung up and sighed and went back to reading the paper.

(AN: Ok, this is a dinky chapter so I'm going to write another one. Enjoy. And by the way, more reviews equal faster updates in my book. So give me some reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 10:

The next day, Spencer arrived at her office at about 8. She wanted to get some things done before her meeting with the Davies sisters and Ian.

They got to the office around 9. Just like Ashley had said they would.

Spencer greeted them, "Hey guys. How are you all today?"

They all said good and whatnot.

"So, how about let's sit down to go over some more stuff?" Spencer led them to her office.

The four went into Spencer office where she had three seats set up along with her own behind the desk. "Alright, Ashley told me you and Ian are going to be going out of town and would like for her and me to register you two for gifts, right?"

"Yeah, that would be a huge help. We have to go to LA for a promotional thing for Ian's business."

"That's no problem; I mean you did hire me to do all the dirty work, right?" Spencer smiled.

Ashley didn't say much the whole meeting and that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. After the meeting and discussion of what Ian and Kyla wanted to get registered for Spencer asked Ashley to stay a minute so they could arrange a time to go deal with the registries.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great." Ashley smiled.

Spencer into her eyes, "ok, you um, you just seemed a little quite today."

"Sorry, I just had a long night."

"Oh. Ok. Well um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Wanna meet at my place around 10?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Ashley smiled.

"Alright. Have a good day Ash."

"You too Spence," and before she could say anything else, Ashley left.

Spencer sighed as the elevator doors closed. _What is with me? _She thought to herself as she sat back down at her desk to catch up on some work before the day's end.

(AN: Another short one. I'll post more soon. Review please even though these two suck.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 11:

Ashley woke up the next morning at about 9:15. _Shit! I have to be over at Spencer's in 45 minutes!_ She thought as she began to get ready very quickly. She got ready in an Ashley Davies record time of 30 minutes. She grabbed a muffin and left the loft.

Ashley got to Spencer's building and buzzed for Spencer to let her in.

"Yes?"

"It's Ashley."

There was a buzz. "Ok, come on in."

Ashley took the elevator to Spencer's floor and knocked on her door.

Spencer answered wearing her pants and only a bra. "Hey, come on in. I'm not quite ready yet."

"I see that." Ashley said smiling at the blonde.

Spencer shook her head as Ashley walked in. She then closed the door and went back to her room to finish getting ready, all the while talking to Ashley.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"Um, well I guess we could start at the mall because they have most of their registry places in or around there. We can hit up William Sonoma first then go from there."

"Alright. Sounds good." Spencer said coming out of her room fully clothed now.

"Well, damn, I thought you were going out in the bra." Ashley said.

Spencer laughed. "You wish."

"Yeah, I do." Ashley muttered and Spencer didn't catch it. "So you ready to get the hell outta here?" Ashley picked up her keys.

"Yeah," Spencer grabbed her purse, "let's go."

With Ashley driving, they got to the mall at about eleven. Ashley found a spot in the garage and parked her Lexis.

"So how many cars do you have?"

"Oh, well the other one is like the Club mobile. We use that one and Aiden's truck when we have to take stuff to and from the club. This is mine."

"We live in New York, where do you keep them?"

"Garage at the loft."

"Oh, ok." Spencer said. "I like this one the best."

Ashley smiled. "Me too."

They got out and went into the mall. Spencer and Ashley entered William Sonoma and got the gift registry details from the clerk and got to work registering gifts for Kyla and Ian. In doing so, they were having an amazing time, laughing and getting to know one another more.

As they were registering, a small brunette walked in. Ashley looked up and her face fell. Spencer saw Ashley's sudden change in attitude and look to see the cause. She didn't recognize the girl but assumed that it had something to do with her. The girl also saw Ashley and stared like a deer caught in headlights. She turned her head for a brief second to see a tall blonde joining her and grabbing her hand. The smaller woman said something to the blonde who then looked in Ashley and Spencer's direction. She smiled briefly and began walking over to them.

_Shit._ Ashley thought as the women made their way to her. She moved closer to Spencer, seeming as if she was her protection.

"Hey Ash."

Ashley stared at the blonde who had just said her name. She took a deep breath, "Hello Tonya. Katie."

Spencer stared at them, that's how she knew who the taller girl was; she was the girl that had broken Ashley's heart. She could kill her right now, and the smaller one was the one she left Ashley for. She wasn't even that pretty to Spencer.

"How are you?" Tonya asked. "You look, um, a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I am better. Um, this is Spencer Carlin. She's helping…"Spencer cut her off.

"I'm Ashley's girlfriend." Spencer smiled and gave Ashley they eye to make her go along with it.

"Oh, wow, really? Ash, that's great. I'm glad you're doing well."

Ashley nodded. "How are you two?"

"Great." Tonya smiled. "You know, we should do a double date sometime soon. Catch up and whatnot."

Katie gave Tonya a look and Ashley began, "I don…" Again, she was cut off by the blonde beside her.

"We'd love to." She smiled.

"We would?" Ashley asked.

Spencer nodded. "Name a time and place."

"Um, great. Ok, how about Marcella's on Thursday?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Say, 7:00?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. See you guys then. And it was nice seeing you Ash, and nice meeting you Spencer."

They smiled and said goodbye as they went to their next registry destination. "You didn't have to do that." Ashley said.

"I know. But I did. Um, it wasn't something I shouldn't have done was it?"

"No no. I kinda thank you for it but um now we have to go to dinner with my ex, who thinks we're dating."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. It'll be fun to go out with you, as my 'girlfriend' but probably a little awkward with Tonya there." Ashley smiled.

Spencer smiled and they got on with their gift registration. _I really don't know what I've gotten myself into this time…_

(AN: Ok, well, I'm sick. So maybe I'll post another in a little if I'm feeling up to it. Enjoy this for now and remember I LOVE reviews. They keep me motivated to write more and more for you guys.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 12:

Spencer and Ashley finished their gift registration and were about to leave when Spencer got a call from Madison.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence," Madison said into the phone on the other end.

"Hey Mads, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was wondering when my best friend is up to tonight."

"Probably going home and watching TV."

"Hell no chica! We are going out."

Spencer laughed, "Where?"

"That club. Doesn't your friend Ashley own it?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't know if we can get in."

"She'll let you in Spence."

"I'm not asking."

"Give her the phone."

"How did you know I was with her?" Spencer asked a little quieter.

"Because you have been with her like every day for the past few weeks, now give the hot woman the phone."

Spencer sighed. "Fine." She handed her phone to Ashley, "It's my friend Madison, I apologize now for anything embarrassing she may say."

Ashley laughed and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Davies. I'm Madison. We met when you had that pretty arm candy at the mall."

Ashley laughed again, "Yeah, I remember. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to get my good friend Spencer off her couch tonight and I was wondering if you could get us into your fine club without us having to wait all night. Spencer didn't think you'd do it but I wanted to ask."

"And why would I not do it?"

"Exactly, you have the hots for my friend; I knew you'd do it. Thanks Davies."

"What?" Ashley asked into the phone.

"I'm not dumb dear. But your secret is safe with me, for now."

"Right. Well thank you. Um, yeah, I'll get you guys in. Just have Spence give me a call when you get there and I'll come get you."

"Thanks. Wait, you just called her Spence…"

"Um, yeah…I guess I did."

"Aw. Well thanks again Ashley. See you tonight."

"Yup. Buy Madison." She hung up the phone and gave it back to Spencer.

Ashley turned to Spencer, "So, let's get you home so you can change and wait for your friend to get you to come to the hottest club in the city." She smiled.

"Ashley, you really didn't have to let us in."

"Well, I want to. I like you around."

Spencer smiled. "I like being around."

(AN: A little short one. The night at the club will be next. Review and it will come sooner.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 13:

Madison picked Spencer up around 8:30. "Spence, you ready?"

"Yeah." Spencer opened her door and grabbed her keys and purse. "Let's go."

They got to the club at about 9:00 and as soon as they got there, Spencer called Ashley as she had been told to do.

"Hello?!" Ashley screamed over the music.

"Hey, we're here."

"What?!" Ashley yelled again, "Hold on, let me get to the back." Spencer heard the background noise get quieter. "Ok, that's better, hi."

"Hey, we're at the front."

"Oh, ok. Um, I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright."

They both hung up.

A few minutes later, Ashley opened the front door to the club. She said something to the bouncer and he nodded, letting Spencer and Madison through.

"Hey there, you look, um, great." Ashley smiled at Spencer's miniskirt and tank top.

"Thanks, you look pretty spiffy yourself." She nodded to Ashley's loose jeans, white button up shirt, and black light blazer.

"Thanks. Hi Madison."

"Hello Ashley." Madison smiled.

"So, let's get this party started." Ashley said opening the club door for the two women.

Spencer and Madison danced for a while. Ashley had gone to do some work and Spencer was enjoying the time with her friend. They got drinks and danced for a good four hours before they saw Ashley again. By that time, Spencer was feeling a little buzzed.

Ashley came over to them "Hey girls. How are we doing? Having fun?"

"A blast!" Madison yelled.

Spencer smiled. "Dance with me." She said and Ashley could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Ashley laughed and looked at Madison, "How much has she had to drink?"

Madison shrugged, clearly a little drunk herself. She spotted a bleached blonde and pointed, "I'm gonna, yeah…" She moved to the girl and started grinding with her.

Spencer looked at Ashley again and moved closer, "Dance…with…me…"

Ashley smiled. "Ok."

They soon got into a nice rhythm with one another. Their bodies moved together with the music and they seemed to be two people molded into one. They got closer and closer and forgot about everyone else around them.

Madison noticed their closeness and took a moment to take it all in, she wasn't stupid and she knew her friend. Something was up with this situation. But Madison dismissed it for the time being and continued dancing with her playboy playmate look-a-like.

Ashley and Spencer continued to dance for a good hour before Madison popped up. "Hey, Spence, um Jen here wants to um go back to her place…and she kinda invited me."

Spencer nodded. "But…you're my ride."

"Yeah, so if you don't want me to. I won't."

"No, go ahead, I'll get her home." Ashley said.

"You sure?"

"You don't have to do that. I can take a cab."

"No, we've gone over this cab deal, and I'm definitely not letting you get into a cab drunk."

"Fine."

"Thank you Ashley. I know you'll get her home safe."

"Yup. Have a good night."

"You too. I'll call you tomorrow Spence." She hugged Spencer and left with the blonde.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "So what now?"

"Well are you ready to leave?"

Spencer shook her head. "I want another drink."

Ashley laughed. "I think you may have had enough drinks for tonight."

Spencer looked at the brunette and stuck her bottom lip out. "One more?"

"Fine." Ashley smiled and took Spencer's hand and led her to the bar. "Two Coronas, Joe." She said to the bartender who looked at her, saw it was the owner and nodded.

Spencer and Ashley drank their beers at the bar and then decided to dance a little more before leaving. They got back into the same rhythm as they had before.

About an hour later, Aiden walked up to them. "Ash! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Ashley stopped dancing, "is something wrong?"

"No. I just didn't know where you went. But um, now I see…" He smiled at Spencer who smiled back.

"Yeah, we were dancing a little before I took her home. Her friend left with some girl so, um, yeah…"

"Right, well I'll see you at home later, or not, ya know, if you um, stay out…" he gave her a look.

"Oh, no, I will be home."

"Alright. I'll leave a light on."

"K."

After Aiden left Ashley looked at Spencer. "So, you ready to get home?"

Spencer nodded and wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Alright, let's get outta here." Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her to the back where Ashley parked.

On the way to Spencer's place, Spencer started talking, clearly pretty drunk, "You know what?"

Ashley looked at her briefly, "huh?"

"You…are…so…fucking…beautiful…"Spencer smiled at her.

Ashley laughed. "And you are so fucking drunk."

"Nu uh."

"Yes you are."

Spencer shook her head. "Just take the damn compliment Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "Alright, thank you Spencer, you're very beautiful as well."

Spencer smiled too, "thank you!"

Ashley shook her head and laughed at Spencer's drunkenness. "You're welcome."

"Did I ever tell you I had a girlfriend once?"

Ashley looked at her stunned. "Um, no, you didn't."

"Well, I did. In high school. Her name was Megan and she was hot."

Ashley laughed. "What made you do that?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. No boys I liked were around."

Ashley nodded. "Well what happened with that?"

"Um, my mom found out and forbid me from seeing her and sent me to a church anti-gay thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She was cool though."

Ashley nodded. Not really knowing what else to say.

"Do you like me?" Spencer asked her.

"What?"

"Do you like me?" She asked again.

Ashley looked at her, "I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Because, you have a boyfriend and you're really fucking drunk right now."

"Oh. Yeah. Todd. See, things don't feel right with him lately though. Like ever since I met you, I donno…"

"What do you mean?" Ashley was starting to kinda like this drunken confession.

Spencer didn't answer.

"Spence?" She looked to see the other girl's eyes closed. _Damnit. _She thought as she pulled to the curb in front of Spencer's building. "Hey, Spence, you gotta wake up. We're at your place."

All she got was a moan.

"Don't make me have to pick you up."

Another moan.

"Fine." Ashley got out of the car and went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, removing Spencer from the car she grabbed the other girl's purse and keys as well. Ashley got the bell boy to open the door for her as she carried Spencer to the elevator. Ashley got Spencer to her apartment and opened the door with the key. She took Spencer to her room and got her away enough to help take her clothes off. She then covered the other girl up and started to leave after placing a trash can beside the bed, just for emergencies when Spencer mumbled something. "What?" Ashley turned.

"Stay."

Ashley smiled. "Ok, I'll be on the couch."

"No. Bed. Now."

"Spencer, I can't."

"Yes. Now."

Ashley sighed and obeyed. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and crawled into the bed beside Spencer. "Better?"

She got a mumbled yes as an answer and within a few minutes Ashley heard Spencer breathing in her sleep. She sighed again and thought about what Spencer had said in the car. They would have to talk, sooner or later, Ashley needed to know how Spencer really felt. She continued thinking and eventually fell asleep as well.

(AN: Alrighty! Another done. Enjoy people! It's storming here, not a fan. Hopefully I can update again later today and if not I will definitely try in the morning. Like I always say, review and posts will come sooner. It serves as my motivation. Again, enjoy!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 14:

The next morning Ashley awoke to a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It read, 11:43. She then noticed a smaller blonde cuddled up in the crook of her arm. She smiled at the sleeping beauty. The knocking continued so, not wanting to wake Spencer up, Ashley slid out of bed quickly and quietly. She stretched and walked t the door where she heard Madison's voice.

"Spencer, are you in there? I wanted to come by and make sure you were alright!" She knocked again, "Open up!"

Ashley opened the door and faced a gaping Madison. Ashley looked down and realized she was still in her underwear.

"Um, you're not Spencer."

"Good observation." Ashley smiled. "She's asleep."

"Uh, huh…"

"Um, come in." Ashley opened the door more for the Latino to get in.

"So um, care to explain to me why you're in my friend's apartment almost naked?"

"Yeah, I know how this one looks but I swear nothing happened. Spencer was passed out drunk last night but asked me to stay. I didn't have any clothes so I just stripped. She looks the same. She's in her bed still asleep."

"Right…" Madison still wasn't completely convinced. "I saw how you two were dancing last night…"

Ashley looked at her, "I don't know what you mean. I dance like that with everyone."

Madison shook her head, "I'm not stupid Davies."

Ashley sighed, "I gotta get some clothes on, and I'll be right back."

Ashley went back to the bedroom and began to put on her clothes as Spencer stirred.

Spencer opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around the room and caught Ashley putting her pants back on. "Oh my god…"

Ashley knew exactly what she was thinking. "No. We didn't."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Ashley smiled. "Madison is here."

"Oh boy…now I have to explain this to her."

"I already took care of it. But hey, I gotta go. Um, I'll see you tomorrow for our little fake date, you know, if you still want, we can cancel, that's fine with me."

"No. I still want to. Hey, thanks for um, staying. I think it meant a lot to me." She laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, any time." Ashley smiled as she walked to the door. "By the way, you look like hell." She smiled and left.

Spencer came out of her room a few minutes later to see Madison flipping channels. "Morning."

"Hello." Madison said looking over to her friend. "Wow, you look like shit girl."

"Yeah. Ashley told me." Spencer groaned and sat on the couch next to Madison.

"Spencer, what are you going to do about your little crush on Ashley?"

"Mads, I don't have a crush on Ashley."

"Yes you do, I'm not dumb."

Spencer sighed, "Fine, you know, it's something I can't explain. The girl makes me feel so, so important, like when I'm with her, I feel like nothing else matters. I've never felt like that with anyone. Not even Todd. Oh god, Todd. See, I can't do this. I'm with him. We'll be settling down soon. It's just so fucked up Mads."

Madison put an arm around her friend, "I know sweetheart. But you can't lead Ashley on."

"I'm not trying to. I just have so much fun with her."

Madison smiled. "I know…"

They spent a while more talking about random things and Madison left. Spencer spent the day nursing her hangover and preparing for the 'date' the next evening.

The next afternoon Spencer got a call from Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Um, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Around 6 I guess."

"Alright. See you then Spence."

"Ok, bye Ash."

"Bye."

Spencer sighed. Every time she heard Ashley's voice her heart skipped a beat. She decided to go ahead and start getting ready seeing as it was already 4:30.

At 5:50, Spencer's buzzer went off. "Yeah?"

"It's Ashley."

Spencer buzzed her in. Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened it to see Ashley dressed in a tight black shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was in loose curls.

"Hey, you look good."

"You too." Ashley looked over Spencer's little red halter top dress. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my purse." She did and they were off.

Spencer and Ashley arrived at the nice Italian restaurant at about 7, right on time. They got seated and waited for Tonya and Katie.

"You know, you didn't have to do this." Ashley said.

"I know, but you need to show Tonya you've moved on."

"But we're not dating."

"Well we can act like it." She took Ashley's hand. "See."

Ashley smiled and looked at their entwined hands. "Yeah."

They were so busy staring at each other that they didn't notice the two other women coming up to the table. "Aw. You guys are cute." Tonya said taking a seat with Katie in tow.

Ashley's head snapped to Tonya. "Hi."

"Hey Ash, Spencer, nice to see you again."

"You too Tonya, hi Katie."

"Hello." Katie said to both of them.

The waiter came to them soon after, "Hello ladies, how are we this evening?"

They all said good and ordered a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

"So, Ash, how did you and Spencer meet?"

Ashley looked at Spencer, "Well, um, she's a top name planner and she's planning Kyla's wedding."

"Yeah, when Ashley called me, we just hit it off and we've been inseparable ever since." Spencer smiled and hugged Ashley. "Isn't that right babe?"

Ashley smiled. "Yup."

"So Kyla and Ian are finally tying the knot?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled.

"Good. Actually Katie and I are engaged."

"Oh, wow, congrats." Ashley and Spencer both said.

"Thank you." said Katie and Tonya.

They four women ate and talked and Ashley lightened up with time. After dinner they said their goodbyes and Ashley drove Spencer home. Ashley pulled up to Spencer's building. "Thanks for tonight."

Spencer smiled. "No problem, I had fun. Um, Ash, do you want to come up for a little, have a glass of wine or something?"

Ashley looked at her. "Um sure." She put her car in park and got out with Spencer.

They got into the apartment and Spencer went to the kitchen; with a bottle of wine and two glasses she returned to the living room where Ashley was sitting.

They drank their wine and talked for over two hours and as they talked they seemed to move to be sitting closer and closer. After finishing the whole bottle of wine they were both giggling and talking about their childhood.

Ashley didn't think she'd ever have that much fun again, not after Tonya. She thought about that and stared smiling into Spencer's eyes.

"What?" Spencer asked, meeting Ashley's gaze.

"Your eyes, they're…so amazing."

Spencer smiled as Ashley got closer.

Ashley touched her face, "and your skin is so soft…"

Spencer closed her eyes at the touch of Ashley's hand. She opened them back up and stared at Ashley. She couldn't resist. She closed the gap between them, kissing Ashley lightly and tenderly.

Ashley was in shock. She didn't know whether to push Spencer back or deepen the kiss. She decided on seeing what Spencer would do and found that Spencer had every intention of deepening the kiss.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to both of them. Spencer finally pulled back and opened her eyes. She stared at Ashley. "I am so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I kissed you back."

"I know, I just I don't know what this means. Ashley, I feel things for you, things that I've never felt and that scares the shit out of me. I'm supposed to me with this great man, this guy that loves me so much and that I thought I loved, I knew I loved, until you showed up. It's not your fault, it's not. I love the time we spend together and that kiss, which was amazing and I want to do it again and I just, I don't know what to do…"

Ashley shut her up by taking her head in her hands and kissing her again, this time with so much more passion and heat.

Ashley pulled back a few minutes later, "I think you should think about things Spence."

Spencer nodded.

"I'm gonna go. Call me tomorrow or something." She smiled and kissed Spence one more time, this time, a sweet tender kiss again. "Bye." She said as she left.

Spencer sat on her couch, head in hands, not knowing what to do. She finally picked up the phone and dialed Madison's number.

A sleepy sounding Madison answered, "Spencer, what's wrong? It's like 2 am."

"I think I'm falling in love with Ashley…"

(AN: Well, I just got in such a writing mood that I couldn't stop. So here's another chapter. Enjoy. Review! I'll probably post tomorrow.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 15:

"What?!" Madison suddenly sounded fully awake.

"You heard me Madison; I think I'm falling in love with Ashley." Spencer said again.

"Um, I'll be right over." Madison said as she got out of bed and hurried to get dressed. "See you in ten."

"Uh, ok…" Spencer hung up.

Within 15 minutes there was a buzz for someone wanting to enter. Spencer buzzed them in immediately.

Spencer answered the door when she heard a knock. "Hey Mads, you didn't have to come over…"

"Yes I did. Talk to me." Madison said as she threw her purse down and sat on the couch motioning for Spencer to join her.

"Well, Ashley and I did our fake date tonight and we were just so comfortable together and whatnot and we were having so much fun. She brought me home and I asked her to come up for a drink and we talked and laughed and it was so fucking great Mads, I've never had anything like that with anyone else. And then, then we kissed."

"You did what?!"

"We kissed."

"I knew you were gay."

Spencer hit her friend. "Not a time for jokes. I don't know what to do Madison. I mean, I have Todd and he's away and I just don't know if it'd ever be anything more and I'm just so confused but I know the feelings I have for her as getting deeper and deeper every time we're together."

Madison nodded, listening, "All I can tell you Spence is to follow your heart. Either way someone is going to get hurt. I know it's hard but you can't have both."

Spencer sighed, "I know…"

Ashley had been sitting in her car for about thirty minutes thinking. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it. 'One New Text Message: Aiden'. She opened it. It read, 'Ash, where r u?'

She texted back, 'In the car.'

She left another vibrate. 'Where and why?'

'Spencer and I kissed. I just needed to think.'

'Where r u Ash?'

'Brooklyn Bridge.'

'Ash, come home, its 3 am, we'll talk here.'

'Fine.' She turned her car on and drove back to her loft.

When she got home, she found Aiden sitting on the couch. "Talk to me."

Ashley sighed, "I really like her Aiden."

"I know Ash."

"I can't be with her."

"Why?"

"She's practically fucking married!"

"No she's not. Tell me, did she kiss you back?"

"She started it."

"She likes you too Ash."

"I know, she told me she did, but she won't leave him."

"You don't know that."

Ashley sighed again, "I need to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Ashley went to her room and closed the door to go to bed.

(AN: Here's a short one. I'm also a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. So here's the catch, I'm not posting another chapter till this story has at least 100 reviews. It's at 88 now, so 12 reviews and I'll post another chapter. Night all.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 16:

About a week went by and Spencer and Ashley didn't talk. It was now Thursday and Spencer was pretty much obligated to see Ashley because they had to go over the wedding play list with the DJ and Kyla and Ian.

They had planned on meeting at Angela's downtown office at two in the afternoon. Spencer arrived about a quarter till being the first one there. She saw Ian's car pull up a few minutes later. She took a deep breath and got out of her own car.

Kyla was the first to greet her, "Hey Spencer, you made it."

"Of course I did." Spencer smiled. "Hi Ian."

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hi Spencer." Ashley smiled weakly.

Kyla noticed the tension between them, yeah Ashley had told her sister about the incident but she didn't think it'd be this apparent. "So um, how bout we get to this thing. I wanna pick out some tunes!" She said excitedly trying to lighten the air.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ian said as her and Kyla walked ahead of Spencer and Ashley.

"How have you been?" Ashley asked.

"Alright. You?"

"Fine."

Spencer stopped Ashley and told Kyla they would meet her and Ian upstairs momentarily. She pulled Ashley into a near bathroom. "Ashley, we need to talk. Here's the thing, I…I like you so much. Like, more than I've ever thought it possible to like anyone and I don't know what to do about it. I'm with this great guy that doesn't deserve to be hurt the way I'd be hurting him…and…"

Ashley cut her off, "Spencer, you can't live your life to make others happy if you aren't. You have to help yourself before you help anyone else or life won't be worth it. So tell me, are you happy with him?"

Spencer looked at the ceiling trying not to cry. She sighed, "He does, but with you, it's different. It's so much easier yet so much more complicated. When I'm with you Ashley, I don't give a fuck about anything else and when Todd and I are together, it's like we have to make people notice us. I mean, I thought I had it all figured out, all laid out, all planned, and that night at the club, when I saw you, it all fucking changed and that scares me to death." Spencer looked at Ashley.

Ashley took a breath and kissed Spencer. It was a rough kiss that lasted about a minute. They pulled back only due to lack of oxygen. Spencer put her forehead against Ashley's and sighed. "We need to get upstairs."

Ashley nodded against Spencer's forehead. "One thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you out tonight. Just the two of us."

Spencer smiled weakly. "Alright. I still don't know about all of this though Ash."

"I know, I just can't go another week without seeing you."

Spencer hugged her, "me either."

When they got to the office, Kyla and Ian were already seated with Angela. Ashley and Spencer entered and Kyla gave them a look that said _we're talking later._ Ashley nodded and allowed them to continue.

After picking out over a thousand songs the four got up to leave. They got down to the ground level and Ian went to get their car because that, to Spencer, seemed to be pretty much all he did. Kyla had him whipped.

Spencer looked at her watch, it said 5:20, that meeting had taken a hell of a long time. "Ash, do you wanna just come with me? We can just go grab a bite now."

Ashley nodded, "Sure. I'll call you later Ky."

"Kyla said goodbye to Spencer and hugged Ashley, whispering in her eyes, "You sure as hell better."

Ashley pulled away and nodded. "I will." She then left with Spencer.

They got into Spencer's car but didn't go anywhere. "So where are we going?" Spencer asked, needing to know which direction to go.

"Um, how do you feel about sushi?"

Spencer smiled. "I love it."

"Sweet. Me too. I know the most amazing place." Ashley then proceeded to give Spencer directions as the blonde drove exactly where Ashley told her to. They arrived at a small, hole-in-the-wall place.

"I thought you said this place was good." Spencer said as she parked the car.

"Oh, it is. Trust me."

"I do." Spencer smiled.

"Good." Ashley replied as they got out of the car and walked into the place. The inside was totally different. Everything was nicely arranged and looked so expensive. "See, I told you it was nice."

Spencer smiled. "That you did."

They were seated and had their sushi ordered within twenty minutes. The whole dinner they talked and laughed and had a great time. Neither wanted to ruin it by bringing up the issues at hand, so they didn't.

After dinner, Ashley paid and they left. "I'm not ready to go." Ashley said.

Spencer laughed, "So what do you propose we do Ms. Davies?"

Ashley smiled. "Go to Time Square."

Spencer looked at her, "that's the best you got?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "My, my Ms. Carlin you're hard to please."

Spencer laughed and shook her head, "Not really."

"Fine, I have a better idea anyways. Leave the car here."

Spencer looked skeptic.

"Oh come on. And hurry, the sun will be setting soon." Ashley grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street.

Within a few blocks they were at a spot overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge and the water below it.

Spencer smiled. "This is beautiful Ash."

"Yeah, I come here to think a lot." She stood there, staring at the water.

Spencer looked at her and moved closer snuggling into Ashley. "I wish things weren't so complicated because this, it feels so right…"

Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer, "Yeah, it does…"

They stood in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, watching as the sun set over the water.

(AN: Here's another. Loved the reviews. So thanks to all. I'll be posting more as soon as I can. For now, enjoy this. Oh by the way, there is a major shocker to come. So don't think you have it all figured out. Till next time, enjoy.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 17:

When Ashley got home she immediately called Kyla. She didn't want her little sister to bitch at her for not calling right away.

Kyla answered, "Hi Ash."

"Hey Ky."

"What's up?"

"I just got home. I have to leave soon to see how the club is going tonight but I wanted to call you while I changed."

"Well thanks. How are things?"

"Complicated, I guess I just have to give her time and see what happens."

"Yeah. I just don't want you to get hurt Ash."

"I'm a big girl Ky. I'll be ok."

Kyla sighed into the phone. "I hope so. And I hope it all works out."

"Thanks. I gotta get going. So I'll see you Saturday for the wedding shower."

"Are you bringing Spencer?"

"I haven't asked her, but I'll see."

"Ok. Have a good night Ash."

"You too. Love ya."

"Love you too, sis." Kyla said as they hung up.

(AN: Super short one. Just wanted to throw the phone call in there alone but I'll have more up for you guys soon. Promise. )


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 18:

The next day, Ashley called Spencer to ask her about going to Kyla's wedding shower with her.

Spencer answered. "Hey Ash."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm alright. Hey, I have a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"So I know its short notice and all but Kyla's friend Brittany planned this wedding shower for Kyla and I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go with me. It's tomorrow."

"Um, yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Ok. Great. I'll pick you up at noon. It starts at two and its in Jersey so we gotta leave pretty early."

"Alright, see you then."

"Can't wait." Ashley smiled into the phone.

"Me either. Bye Ash."

"Bye Spence."

The next day, Ashley picked Spencer up right on time. Spencer got in the car and they said their hellos.

"So you ready to meet my crazy mother?" Ashley asked.

Spencer looked at her. "Should I be scared?"

"Only if she assumes we're together."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's psycho." Ashley laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She touched Spencer's leg.

Spencer didn't even think about it and grabbed Ashley's hand. Ashley looked at their hands and smiled. They stayed that way the whole ride to Kyla's friend Brittany's house in New Jersey.

They got to the house at about 1:45. Ashley parked and looked at Spencer. "Ready?"

"Yup," Spencer smiled and opened her door.

They rang the doorbell and were greeted by a small brunette. "Hey Ash!"

"Hey Britt. This is my friend Spencer."

Spencer smiled and Brittany gave her a look over. "A friend, huh?"

"Yes. A friend."

"Alright." Brittany smiled. "Come on in."

They did. They followed Brittany to the living room where a bunch of women were seated around in a circle.

Ashley and Spencer sat next to each other by Brittany and Kyla.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Brittany got up to get it. She returned with an older woman who came in and looked around. She looked at Kyla and then to Ashley. "Is that your new toy, Ashley?"

"No mother. But hi. It's nice to see you too." Ashley smiled.

"Hello Ashley." She walked to Kyla. "Congratulation baby." She hugged Kyla.

"Thanks mom." Kyla smiled fakely **(which apparently is not a real word, oh well, is now)** as their mother sat next to her.

Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand as she could tell the eldest Davies had upset her. After the shower everyone left except Kyla, Ashley, Spencer, and Christine. They all stayed to help Brittany clean up.

Christine continuously gave Spencer the eye and Ashley definitely noticed. "Mother, would you stop?"

"Stop what Ashley?"

"Stop looking like you're going to attack her."

"I'm not. I just wish you'd told me you had another girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend mother."

"Alright, alright." Christine gave up and went back to putting the wedding shower gifts in a box for Kyla.

Ashley sighed and went into the kitchen where Brittany was. "So how's Sabrina?"

"Great. She was so pissed she couldn't be here, but with her new job, she has to travel so much. She'll be back on Tuesday. We'll have to come into the city to visit soon. So what's up with this Spencer girl?"

"I don't even know."

"Yeah, Kyla filled me in a little. It'll all work out Ash; I see the way she looks at you. Kinda the way I see Ian look at Kyla and the way Sabrina looks at me. It's love."

Ashley looked at Spencer who was in the other room cleaning with Kyla. "I hope…"

(AN: Alrighty! Here is Chapter 18 for you all to read on this beautiful Sunday that you should be out in the sun on anyways. But enjoy and I'll post more when I can.)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 19:

After they had finished cleaning up Spencer and Ashley got ready to go. "So we'll see you at the wedding Britt. Hey, don't be a stranger to the city either. I wanna catch up sometime." Ashley said as they walked out the door.

"You either, we got the pool, you're free to come out any time."

"Well I'll keep that in mind. See ya later." Ashley hugged Brittany.

"Nice meeting you Spencer."

Spencer smiled. "You too Brittany."

Ashley and Spencer got into Ashley's car and spent most of the ride silently listening to music.

They got back to Spencer's place and sat there for a minute. "Ash, do you wanna come up and grab a bite to eat?"

Ashley looked at her. "Um, sure." She got out of the car with Spencer and went up to her apartment.

As soon as they got in, Spencer went to the kitchen, "So I have Ramen, South Beach TV dinners, um…macaroni and cheese, and salad. I need to go shopping…"

Ashley laughed and walked up behind her, "how about some mac and cheese?"

Spencer leaned into Ashley and turned her head just enough to kiss the other girl. She turned as the kiss intensified so that she was fully in Ashley's arms.

They continued to kiss as Spencer pushed Ashley into the living room and onto the couch.

"What…about…dinner….?" Ashley asked into Spencer's kisses.

"Would…you…rather…be….eating….food or…..me?"

This got Ashley's attention. She pulled back a bit, "are you sure?"

Spencer stared deeply into her eyes, "Yes."

Ashley smiled. "Alright." She pulled Spencer into another heated kiss.

Hands were everywhere. Spencer moved hers up Ashley's shirt, removing it to reveal a toned tan stomach. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette's abdomen. "You have the most amazing body…" She kissed it more.

Ashley smiled and pulled Spencer's head back to her lips. She captured the blonde in yet another breath taking make out session in which Spencer lost her shirt and both lost their bras.

Ashley's tongue found Spencer's breasts and began to run over her nipples. Spencer moaned in pleasure. "Bed?"

"Uh huh." Ashley picked up the girl on top of her and carried her to the back room throwing her on the bed. She removed Spencer's pants and then laid on top of her, running her hands down her body.

Spencer moaned. "I want to feel you…inside me…" She kissed Ashley again.

"As you wish," And that's exactly what Ashley did, giving Spencer the most amazing pleasure she thought she had ever had.

In turn, Spencer gave Ashley the same pleasure. After both had been satisfied, they cuddled up and kissed a little more.

"You know, this feels so right…" Spencer said as she looked at Ashley.

"Yeah, I know." Ashley smiled and kissed her again.

"But I can't be with you…"

Ashley looked at her, "I just need to know why…"

Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

(AN: Ok, short but now you have something to think about, and I know Spencer got plastered a few chapters ago but everything will be explained, promise. Enjoy this little one.)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 20:

Ashley stared at Spencer, "you're what?"

"I'm fucking pregnant."

"But you've been drinking…"

"I didn't know I was until just yesterday. I thought I just hadn't gotten my period due to stress with everything, but I decided just to be safe and take a pregnancy test and it was fucking positive."

Ashley just looked at her.

"Ash, say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say. You told me you can't be with me. I guess I understand."

Spencer looked at the other girl, "this is so fucked up Ash. God, I want to be with you so badly. But now I have Todd's child and I can't do that."

Ashley nodded, "So you're sure?"

"I go Monday to the doctor to be 100 sure, but I took like four home ones."

Ashley closed her eyes, "I don't know what to say Spence…"

Spencer sighed, "I'm falling in love with you Ashley."

Ashley opened her eyes and shook her head. "You can't tell me you can't be with me and then tell me you're fucking falling in love with me."

"I just needed you to know it." Spencer wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry. Come here." Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer. "I want to go with you next week."

Spencer nodded into her embrace. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer on the top of the head, "Well figure this all out." She said before drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning Spencer woke to an empty bed. She sat up and found a note where Ashley had been sleeping beside her. She picked it up and read it.

_Spence, sorry I had to leave so early, I promised Kyla we'd do a breakfast date today and totally forgot about it. I'll call you later. Oh, and I didn't tell you this last night but I think I'm falling in love with you too. I mean I totally understand under these circumstances you can't be with me but I feel something with you that scares me but also excites me at the same time. I'll talk to you later beautiful. Love, Ashley._

Spencer smiled and held the note close to her, reading it over and over. She then got up and threw on some clothes to go make herself breakfast.

Ashley and Kyla were sitting at Starbucks drinking coffee and eating muffins. "So, what's with the hickey on your neck Ash? New girl toy?"

Ashley's eyes got wide. "I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who? Oh! Oh my god, Ash! I can't believe you did it!"

"Yeah, but I don't think anything is going to happen further."

"Why?!"

"She's pregnant."

"How?"

"Well, apparently she and Todd got into it one night and they probably got naked and he then probably inserted his…"

She was cut off, "Ok smart ass, I know _HOW_ but I was asking, like how long and why she didn't tell you and just stuff like that."

"She just found out. I guess it happened a few weeks before Todd left. I donno everything but I'm going to the doctor with her on Monday."

Kyla just looked at her then changed the subject, "I'm getting married in a fucking week, can you believe it?"

Ashley smiled. "My little sister is all grown up."

Kyla laughed, "Compared to you, I've been all grown up."

"Hey!" Ashley smacked her sister in the arm.

"Ow." Kyla hit her back.

Ashley laughed and got up, "Let's get outta here, I have to call Spencer."

Kyla smiled and shook her head. "Alright," she said as they got up, throwing their trash away and leaving.

Once in her car, away from Kyla, Ashley dialed Spencer's number.

Spencer answered, "hey you."

"Hi." Ashley smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Woke up lonely. But I'm alright."

"Aw, I'm sorry! I wanted to stay but Kyla wanted to meet and we had this planned like a week ago."

Spencer laughed, "It's fine."

"Oh, by the way, I could kill you."

"Why?"

"The large mark you left on my neck…it's apparently pretty visible."

Spencer laughed. "Sorry."

"So do you wanna get together in a little?"

"Yeah, sure, um, come here, and we can do whatever."

"Alright. See you in say, an hour?"

"Alright."

"Ok. Bye."

"See you in a little. Bye."

They both hung up and Ashley went home to take a quick shower while Spencer, at her place, did the same thing.

(AN: Ok, little explanation but that still isn't the full surprise. So enjoy the two posted today, I'll probably post again tomorrow. Busy day today. But like I said, enjoy.)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 21:

Ashley arrived at Spencer's right on time. She knocked on her door and was greeted by the blonde.

"Hey, come on in."

Ashley walked in. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna talk."

"Ok." Ashley sat on the couch. "Let's talk."

"Ash, I don't know what's going on here. And it's so amazing, but like I told you, it can't happen. I think after the wedding we should probably part ways."

Ashley just looked at her. "I don't think I can do that."

Spencer sighed. "I know you can. I just think it might be better because I don't plan on telling Todd about last night."

Ashley nodded. "Right, well, um, I'm going to go. Hey, I'll still pick you up Monday but I just have some shit to get done." Ashley got up.

"Ash, stop."

"Stop what Spencer?! You tell me you want nothing with me and you don't want to see me after the wedding which is in two weeks and you expect me to be fine until then. That's not how it works. See I don't know if it's because you've been with the same guy for so long but you clearly don't know how real feelings work." Ashley took her hand and held it close to her heart. "This, feel this? This is what real fucking love feels like Spencer and I really don't think you feel that with Todd, because if you did, you wouldn't have slept with me." Ashley shook her head and turned and left.

Spencer stood there, mouth open, she had no idea what just happened. The past few weeks had taken a major toll on her. _What do I do? _That was the only thought in her mind.

(AN: Here is a really short one. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been so very busy with finals and stuff and it's been a hectic life lately. I'm going to post the doctor's visit next. So till next time, enjoy.)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 22:

Spencer didn't talk to Ashley all weekend and she wasn't even sure if Ashley was going with her to the doctor with her, which was today. It was about 10:00 and Spencer had to be there at 11:00. She didn't want to bother Ashley so she decided to just go. She was walking out of her building when she saw the brunette walking to the door as she was exiting.

Spencer stopped. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I um, I didn't think you were going to come."

"Honestly, I wasn't. but this is a promise I made to you."

Spencer nodded.

"So, you ready?"

Spencer nodded again and followed Ashley to her car.

They arrived at the doctor's office with about ten minutes to spare. They went in and signed in and sat down.

"How have you been?"

Ashley looked at her, "I haven't not been around that long…"

"I know. I was just making conversation."

"Well, I've been alright. How about you?"

Spencer shrugged. "Lonely."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah…"

Spencer looked her and caught sight of a mark on her neck. "Now that's not one I left."

Ashley looked at her and then put her hand to her neck, "Yeah, I know."

"So you're seeing someone?"

Ashley shook her head. "It was a one night thing."

"Oh."

A nurse came out, "Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer stood. "Here I go."

Ashley smiled weakly. "I'll be here when you get out. Good luck."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she followed the nurse back.

About an hour later Spencer walked out, face red and eyes bloodshot. Ashley stood. "What's wrong?"

Spencer looked at her and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not pregnant."

Ashley didn't know what to do, she didn't know if Spencer felt like that was a good thing or a bad thing so she just went with her instinct and hugged the smaller girl. Spencer leaned into her embrace. "You know, I didn't want to be pregnant but then I thought about bringing a baby into this world and it felt good, it felt good to be having something that was a part of me."

Ashley nodded, "I know, let's get out of here."

Spencer looked at her, "we still need to talk."

Ashley nodded again. "Your place?"

"Sure."

They left the doctor's office, Spencer wrapped in Ashley's arms. When they got back to Spencer's, they both took a seat on the couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "I've missed you Ashley."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

"And you know how I said I didn't want to see you after the wedding? I lied. I really do. But I don't think I can handle it."

Ashley just looked at her.

"And, I just, I don't know Ashley. Help me here."

"I can't. This is something you have to figure out on your own."

Spencer nodded, "I know."

Ashley stood up. "Call me when you figure it all out. I can't put myself through this much longer though."

Spencer nodded as Ashley left.

(AN: Ok, another semi-short one. It's a little longer than the other but I'm not really in a writing mood right now so I'll get back to you guys when I am. But enjoy.)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 23:

(AN: Well hasn't this taken forever to be posted? I am so sorry guys. I have been out of town for the past few weeks. I've also realized there isn't much I want to have happen till the wedding so I'm kind of going to brief over the say…week…before the wedding. Enjoy. And sorry it took so long.)

A few weeks past where Ashley and Spencer didn't talk much at all, the only communication they had was when they were working out wedding details. It was the night before the wedding and Spencer was at dinner with Madison and her new girlfriend, Michelle; or something, Spencer really hadn't been paying much attention. Her mid was elsewhere. Madison of course noticed this. "Call her Spencer."

Spencer met Madison's eyes and gave her a questioning look. "Call who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Spencer shook her head. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Madison asked.

"Because I haven't figured out what I want."

"Spence, we all know what you want. You want her."

"How can you be the one to tell me that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I see the look you get every time a pretty brunette walks through a door, the hope you get that it's her."

Spencer took a deep breath, "but Todd…"

"What about Todd? Spencer, he's a good guy, he'll understand."

"That's just it. He is such a good guy I can't hurt him."

Michelle, or whatever her name was, took the opportunity to jump in. "Either way someone is going to get hurt. I mean I don't know the full story but I know similar ones. This is something you have to do to make yourself happy; you can't worry about how it will effect anyone else at this point."

Spencer nodded. She knew they were right. "Fine. Tomorrow I'll talk to Ashley.

Madison and Michelle smiled and the three went about their dinner.

The next afternoon Spencer was getting ready to leave for the wedding when she heard a knock on the door. She answered, it was Kyla.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come talk to you."

"In your wedding gown?"

Kyla looked down, "Guess so."

"Well come on in. I'm just finishing up getting dressed."

Kyla nodded and followed Spencer to her room.

"So what's up?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You've been with Todd for a hell of a long time. I'm about to marry a mad I've known pretty much my entire adult life but only have dated a few years. Am I rushing into this?"

"No, no way Kyla. I see you and Ian together and it gives me hope for myself one day."

"With Todd…"

Spencer looked down.

"Not Todd?"

"I don't think so anymore."

"Well if you second guess your forever long relationship, how am I supposed to know this is what I want?!"

"Kyla, don't get cold feet. Ian will make you the happiest you've ever been. I see the way you look at him. It is…" She was cut off.

"The way you look at my sister." Kyla smiled.

Spencer nodded weakly. "So I've been told."

"Don't hurt her Spencer."

"I won't."

"So you're making the move with her?"

"I'm talking to her tonight."

Kyla smiled. "Good."

"Don't you have a wedding to get to?"

Kyla looked at the clock. "Shit!"

Spencer grabbed her purse, "I'll drive."

They left the apartment, both content with the decisions they were about to make.

(AN: Next chapter will be the wedding and reception. I'll post it probably tomorrow.)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 24:

All through the actual wedding, Spencer sat in the front row staring at Ashley, the maid of honor of course, standing at the alter next to Kyla. Ashley glanced at her a few times and smiled sweetly. Spencer resisted the urge so much to jump up and kiss Ashley as the wedding party retreated after the ceremony.

At the reception, Spencer sat at the head table with Kyla, Ian, the rest of the wedding party, and Ashley. But Ashley was no where to be found. Spencer leaned over to Kyla and asked where she was after Ashley didn't show up for the entire salad serving.

Kyla looked around, a bit confused as to why her sister wasn't with them. She then pointed to the kids table where Ashley was sitting next to a little girl. Spencer nodded and excused herself from the table. She made her way to the table Ashley was sitting at. She pulled a chair up from another table and scooted in next to Ashley.

"Hey." Ashley turned to her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I came to see you."

"Oh. I'm just keeping the order over here."

Spencer nodded. "Mind if I join?"

"Nope." Ashley scooted to allow Spencer a bigger spot beside her. "So how have you been?"

"Alright, what about you?"

Ashley shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"I want to talk to you about things."

"That's probably a good idea." Ashley looked at her. "In a little."

Spencer nodded.

After the meals were served and most people were finished the 'good' music started. People began flocking to the dance floor. Spencer and Ashley just sat at the table as most of the kids left. They drank their wine while watching people on the dance floor. When **Lil Wayne's Lollipop** came one Spencer almost choked on her wine.

Ashley laughed. "You alright?"

"Did Kyla seriously add this to her _WEDDING_ play list?"

Ashley shrugged. "I guess so. I love this song though."

"It's alright."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, I can dance. You?" Spencer responded sarcastically.

Ashley pushed her lightly. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes." Spencer smiled and followed Ashley to the dance floor where they got into the grinding mode.

Apparently Kyla wanted her wedding to be a big dance party because most of the music was hip hop and rap.

"When did my sister become so into this stuff?" Ashley asked as her and Spencer moved together.

"I don't know. Who monitored what she put on the wedding play list?"

Ashley looked at her. "You."

Spencer thought for a moment. "I believe you were there too."

"Well I guess this huge party is our fault."

Spencer nodded. "Guess so."

The next song to play was slowed down a bit to **Howie Day's Collide**.

Spencer moved closer to Ashley. She smiled when Ashley moved her hands around Spencer's waist. Spencer laid her head on Ashley's shoulder. "You feel good wrapped around me." She whispered.

Ashley smiled, "and you feel amazing in my arms."

"I want to be with you Ashley." _Yes, I said it._ Spencer thought as she spoke the words.

Ashley pulled back a little. "Are you serious?"

"More serious than I have been about anything else in my entire life."

Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer sweetly. When she pulled back, her smile faded due to what she saw staring at them from across the room. _Shit._ She thought.

Spencer turned to what had made the smile on Ashley's face go away and when she saw, her smile also faded. _This could get bad._

(AN: Dun dun dunnnnn! Thought I'd give you guys a little cliff hanger for the day. Another should be posted tomorrow morning. I like my morning routine thing I have going. And just so you all know, the songs I noted are what come to your mind when you listen to your iTunes library on shuffle. Enjoy. Review. And I'll give you another tomorrow.)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 25:

The figure moved closer to them. Ashley took a step away from Spencer. Spencer took a deep breath. The person moved to stand in front of them. Ashley looked around and saw a few people staring at them. She nudged Spencer, who motioned for the three of them to go outside. "I don't want to cause a scene. Not at a wedding."

Once out on the deck and in a semi-secluded area Spencer finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

The other person shook his head. "What the hell Spencer?"

"Todd, listen…"

"No Spencer you listen. I knew about your little fascination with girls in the past but I thought you were over this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense Todd."

"We were happy. Is this why you told me to leave for a month? So you could sleep with her?"

"No! Todd I tried. I tired to tell myself that I was happy with you. I am so sorry."

He shook his head and turned to Ashley. "You couldn't have just fucking said no?"

"Yeah, I could have, but I didn't."

"So you like taking other people's girlfriends?"

"It's not even like that." Ashley retorted.

"Then what is it like?"

"Like she said, she did try, but I really like her and she really likes me. If you loved her you'd understand that you're not what she wants."

"I'm not what she wants? Has she told you that for the past months we have been talking about getting married? Starting a family. Moving out if the city."

Ashley looked at Spencer, "Things change."

"Yeah, I guess they do. I go away for a month to save children, give them a better life, and I come home to a girlfriend who has been cheating on me." His voice got higher.

"Todd, stop…" Spencer started.

"No Spencer! This is bullshit. What the hell does she have that I don't?"

Spencer looked at them both. "She gets me. She lets me be who I really am."

"This is not who you are Spencer! It was a phase. You even said so. You told me girls can never offer you as much as I can."

Ashley looked at her, "you said that?"

Spencer turned to Ashley, "a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. You offer me and provide for me more than anyone ever has."

Ashley smiled.

"I have to get out of here. Spencer I want you stuff out of the apartment in two days."

"I don't have anywhere to stay Todd."

"Well that sucks." He turned and left.

Ashley moved closer to her, "Hey, you can stay with me. It'll be ok."

Spencer shrugged. "We'll talk about this later." She took Ashley's hand and led her back inside. "You have to give your speech."

When they got back in, Ashley got everyone's attention. "Excuse me. Can everyone listen up for a second before the bride and groom cut the cake?" All eyes were now on her. "So I'm Ashley, Kyla's awesome older sister if any of you didn't know. I'm the one she got her pretty looks from." There were a few laughers. "Ok, tough crowd, um, they told me to give a toast, one about how much love I see them showing each other and how happy they will be together but I don't think I need to do that because everyone here already sees how much these two are in love. So I actually want to thank them," she turned to Kyla, "thank them for showing me what it means to be happy with someone and what it means to be in love." She turned to Spencer. "To Kyla and Ian." She raised her glass followed by everyone else in a toast.

Ashley got back to Spencer and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"What was that for?"

"You're amazing."

Ashley smiled. "I know."

Spencer hit her lightly.

"What?"

"Cocky much?"

"Nah."

Spencer laughed. "Alright. Let's dance."

"You got it girl."

The rest of the night was a huge party. Everyone saw Kyla and Ian off to Fiji when they left and after that the crowd started to get smaller. Spencer and Ashley thanked the venue staff and left. Ashley had ridden with Aiden but he had left earlier to go check up on things at the club.

In the car Spencer drove towards Ashley's loft. "Are you sure it's alright if I stay with you?" She asked. "I mean, I'll start looking for a place first thing tomorrow."

Ashley put a hand on her knee. "Of course it is. And take all the time you need. I'm not going to be a typical lesbian and say 'oh just move in for good'. I mean I'd love for you to but I don't want to take things too fast. Plus you'd have to live with Aiden and I don't want to torture you that much yet."

Spencer laughed. "Yet?"

Ashley nodded.

They rest of the ride was relatively quiet. When they got to Ashley's they went in and got undressed and slipped into bed falling asleep in one another's arms. It had been a long day and both were exhausted.

(AN: Well that chapter ending sucked. Haha. I'm not proud of it. Um, only a few chapters left. I'll post again soon. Enjoy.)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 26:

**(AN: Some questions were asked about how/why Todd was back and the answer to that would be because the wedding was scheduled for about a month later as was Todd's arrival. And I just assumed he knew about the wedding. So there is your answer for that. I know I could have done the confrontation a little differently but I want to get done with this story semi-soon so I can start a whole new one!)**

Spencer woke up the next morning to and empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Ashley. She was nowhere so Spencer got up and went into the kitchen where Ashley was sitting at the table with Aiden eating cereal and reading the paper.

Ashley looked up, "morning."

"Hey." Spencer looked to Aiden. "Hi."

He waved and continued eating his cereal.

Ashley motioned for Spencer to come sit next to her and Spencer did. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great."

"You know, I never pegged you for a morning person, what time is it?"

"Nine something. I'm usually not. But Aiden here had to wake me up by peeking in my room to see if we were ok, or so he says." She leaned closer to Spencer and whispered, "But really to see if we were naked."

"Nu uh!" Aiden said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to chew with your mouth open?"

Aiden opened his mouth to reveal chewed up food. "Like that?"

"You're an ass." Ashley then turned her attention to Spencer, "are you hungry?"

Spencer thought for a minute. "A little. I can get something."

Ashley nodded. "Anything in there that you want is yours for the taking."

Spencer went to the pantry and ended up getting cereal like the other two had. As she sat back down Aiden got up. "I get shower first." He said stretching. "Ash, we have to meet the stocker guy with the new crates of beer at one."

"Right. I'll be there."

He nodded. "And it's nice to have you here Spencer." She smiled and he went back ot the bathroom.

"He's sweet."

Ashley looked at Spencer. "He can be. Or he can be a complete douche bag."

Spencer laughed.

"So seeing as I have that thing at one you can chill here, come with me, or whatever."

"I might call Todd and go get some of my stuff."

"Oh, well I wanted to help you with that."

"It's fine. Go do your stuff and I'll call if I need anything. And I think it is going to take more than one day to get my things."

"Alright. Well I'll give you a call as soon as I'm done with the stocking and I can come help."

They finished their cereal and went back to Ashley's room where Ashley threw Spencer on the bed and crawled on top of her and started a huge make out session. It was getting pretty intense and Spencer's shirt was off when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Aiden sounded ecstatic.

"Get out!" Ashley said jumping up as Spencer covered her chest.

"What?! Come on Ash. I've seen boobs before."

"But you're not seeing my girlfriend's nor are you sneaking peeks of us kissing."

"I think that was going a little farther than kissing."

"Out!" She smacked him.

"Ouch. Ok." He laughed. "I was just coming to tell you I'm out so if one or both of you want to take a shower it's open."

"Thanks." Ashley stood in the doorway waiting on Aiden to leave. But he didn't. "Go!"

"Oh, right. Ok, bye." He retreated to his room.

Spencer then snaked up behind Ashley who was still by the door. She leaned in and whispered in Ashley's ear, "You know, I kinda like his idea of us saving water and showering together."

Ashley turned, her eyes glowing, "oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"The lets go!" Ashley grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom where they proceeded to take a rather long shower together.

After their shower both women got dressed and Spencer called Todd. "Hey."

"Hello." He answered.

"I was wondering if today would be a good day to come get some of my stuff."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

He hung up.

"Well that was rude."

"He still pissed?"

"Seems like it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Well, you already came in the shower…" Spencer kissed Ashley.

Ashley laughed. "Mmhmm but I mean assist you in going to get your things."

"No. It's fine. You do your stuff. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well you better get going."

"Yeah." Spencer kissed Ashley. "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Ok. I'll come by after we're done."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." Spencer kissed her again. "Bye." She said as she left.

Once in her car, Spencer called Madison. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Want to help me move my stuff out of Todd's?"

"You did it? You broke it off with him?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night when he showed up at Kyla's wedding."

"Oh, damn. Well how did he take it?"

"Not so well."

"I'm sorry Spence. Are you going over there now?"

"Yeah. I was going to see if you could rent a Uhaul."

"Yeah, I'll get on that. I just have a few things to do. I'll see you there this afternoon."

"Ok. Give me a call when you're on your way."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer then pulled away from the curb not knowing what was in store for her when she got to her old apartment.

(AN: Alright well, story is almost done. Again I feel like my ending kind of sucked. But let me know what you think of the post. Enjoy and Happy 4th of July everyone!)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 27:

**WARNING: This chapter gets graphic. The chapter itself should be rated M so just a forewarning.**

When Spencer got to her old apartment she knocked first and when there was no answer she took out her key and went in. She got some boxes from the closet that her and Todd had left over from when they moved in and went to the bedroom to start packing things up. Spencer decided to start with her clothes and she figured she start by putting a lot of them into her suitcase. A little while into her packing she heard a noise and looked up. Todd was standing in the doorway with nothing on.

"What are you doing Todd? Put some clothes on." Spencer was confused.

"How can you not like this?" He asked moving closer.

"It's not about what you have; it's about the person you are."

"And I'm not a fucking good enough person for you?

"That's not what I'm saying Todd."

He took another step closer to her. "Then what the hell are you saying Spencer?"

"I'm just not in love with you."

"I don't believe it. I was gone for a month; you just need a little reminding of what I can offer you." He pulled Spencer up to face him.

"Todd, stop." Spencer said as he moved his hands up her body.

"You know you want it." He continued to touch her, moving his hands up her shirt.

Spencer took a deep breath, not out of pleasure but out of fear, but only she knew that.

"See, I knew you liked it." Todd began to undo her pants.

"Stop."

He kissed her neck, "no."

_I'm about to fucking get raped by my ex. Where is Ashley? Or even Madison._ Spencer thought.

Todd forced Spencer on her knees. "Suck it." She didn't listen. "See what you're missing. Suck it." Still no response from Spencer. "Damnit Spencer suck my dick or I'll fucking kill you." He pulled her into him with a force that she had never witnessed from him before. With one hand Todd forced Spencer to move her mouth along him and with the other he began to undress her. He moaned and pulled her back up to face him. "Kiss me."

Spencer was about to cry but did as she was told. She didn't want to get hurt.

"Now lay on the bed." He pointed to it and guided her over.

When Spencer was laying Todd undid her pants and pulled them down.

Todd slid between her legs and inserted two fingers into her as he licked and sucked her clit. "So this is what you want instead of my hard cock?"

Spencer didn't say a word.

Todd pulled his fingers out and looked at her. "Is it?"

Still no answer from Spencer.

"Or do you just not remember how much you like me fucking you?"

She just looked at him. _Here it comes._ Spencer took a deep breath as Todd moved closer to her shoving his penis into her. He began to move in and out of her. Spencer closed her eyes. "Like that don't ya?" Spencer shook her head. "Stop lying Spencer. You love it." He pushed harder. This wasn't the Todd Spencer knew. If she had known he was capable of things like this before she would have left him a long time ago. She tried to think about something else. Ashley. She thought of Ashley. She half put the thought that it was Ashley on top of her and half wished Ashley would come save her. Todd continued. He moaned with every thrust. "I'm gonna come." He said. "Want it in you? Huh? You always do." Spencer just stared at him. "You know I don't." For once he kind of listened. He pulled out of her and shoved his penis in her mouth as he had his orgasm. "Mmm, that's amazing." He moved back on top of Spencer and rubbed his penis on her clit as she couched and spit his come on the bed. "So, where's your little hero now Spencer? She wasn't here to save you from me."

"Wrong buddy," Said a voice from the doorway.

(AN: Ok, sorry for the graphic nature of this post. It was really the only way I felt like I could write it. And yeah it's a little short but I'll post again soon. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 28:

Todd pushed himself off of Spencer, laughing. "Well there you are. Little late don't you think?"

Ashley was fuming. "Put on some clothes. I don't want to see your tiny dick."

"Tiny?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now!"

Todd looked at her, "You want it too?"

That was it, Ashley had had enough. "Madison, get Spencer out of here."

Madison appeared from behind Ashley and went to Spencer's side, helping the crying blonde out of the room. She took Spencer to the bathroom to clean her up as Ashley closed the bedroom door leaving her and Todd alone.

"Oh so you do want it, just don't want Spencer to see. Well a threesome would have been pretty fun, ya know?"

Ashley laughed. "One more chance put on some clothes Todd."

He moved closer to her, stoking his penis to make it harder again. "Come on Davies. Feel a man for once."

"You are far from a man Todd."

He laughed and touched her arm. Wrong choice. Ashley grabbed his arm and twisted it making it crack.

"Ow! You bitch! That's broken now."

"The step back Todd and you won't get hurt anymore."

He laughed. "I'll break you little girl."

"I highly doubt that." Ashley said as Todd charged her. Ashley punched him in the nose just before he could grab her. Todd stumbled backwards.

"I'll fucking kill you Davies."

"From what I'm seeing, you can't do shit Todd. Bring it on big boy."

He charged again after wiping the blood from his nose. This time he did manage to get a punch in. He socked Ashley in the eye. _Damn, that's going to bruise. _She thought. "Now why would you do that Todd? Try to ruin my beauty so Spencer won't want me? Well I'll tell you one thing, even if she didn't want me, there is no way she'd come back to your sorry ass." He went for another punch and hit her lip. Ashley grabbed his hand. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit girls?" She kneed him in the groin causing him to fall to the floor couching. Ashley looked down at him. "Your first mistake, touching my girlfriend." She kicked him. He twitched in pain as he felt ribs crack. "Second one, hitting me." She kicked him again making him scream this time. Ashley bent down. "Shh, wouldn't want Spencer to know your little pussy ass is getting beat up back here would you?"

Todd looked up at her. "You'll go to jail for this Davies, assault charges are high in New York."

Ashley laughed. "You want to try to press charges? Let's see what we got on you, intent to have sex with someone who didn't want it and then rape. That might be a little bit of a harsher sentence, don't ya think?"

Todd went to grab her but missed. "Fuck you Davies."

"You're not my type Todd. I'll be back to get the rest of Spencer's things and I'd advise you not to be here when I do. And for god's sake put on some damn clothes." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ashley went to the living room where Spencer and Madison were sitting. Spencer was still crying and Madison was consoling her. Ashley walked to her and bent down. "He's never going to touch you again baby."

Spencer looked at her. "You're bleeding."

Ashley touched her lip. "I'll be alright."

"And your eye is purple."

"Baby, I'll be fine. Let's get you out of here." She pulled Spencer up and wrapped her in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Spencer nodded into her hold. "It's ok."

They three left, Spencer wrapped in Ashley's arms and Madison pulling Spencer's suitcase.

(AN: Sorry this one is kind of short. I'll post another hopefully tomorrow or maybe even today. I want to get this one finished up within a few days. Hope you all like it.)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 29:

When Ashley, Spencer, and Madison got back to Ashley's; Ashley immediately picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm reporting Todd."

Spencer shook her head and took the phone from Ashley. "Don't."

"What the hell? Why not? He could hurt someone else."

"That wasn't Todd. He was just upset and I just don't want to have to go through reports and cases with him. I just never want to see him again."

Ashley shook her head. "So just like that, you're letting him off the hook?"

"No!" Spencer yelled. "I just said I'm never going to see him again and I'm pretty sure, from the screams I heard when you were in there that he won't try it again."

Ashley sighed and went to the couch.

Spencer watched her. She shook her head. "I'm going to shower."

Madison looked at both of them, "Um, I'm going to go grab a morning after pill for Spencer, because you can never be too safe…" She left.

Spencer went to the shower and got in. While washing herself she began to cry. She couldn't stop. How could someone who she had once loved and thought loved her back do something like that? After her shower she went to Ashley's room and got some clothes out of the suitcase they had taken from her old place. She went back into the living room and found Ashley staring at the TV.

Spencer sat next to her and put a hand on her knee. "Thank you for showing up."

Ashley looked at her. "I was a little late."

"It doesn't matter when you came it's the fact that you did. And when you got there you protected me. Thank you."

Ashley smiled. "Welcome. I still think we should report it."

"Ash, I know him, he won't do it to anyone else."

She nodded. "Well you do know the guy the best…"

Madison came in the door at that time. She gave Spencer the bag. "Alright, what you have to do is take one dose within 72 hours and then another after 12 hours. There are instructions on the box though."

Spencer took the box and looked at it and sighed. "Thanks Madison."

"Anything for my best friend." She smiled. "So I've got to go meet Michelle for dinner. Um, I'll be over tomorrow to go finish getting Spencer's stuff, Ashley." She gave Spencer a hug. "I love ya girl."

"Love you too. Thank you again."

"Don't even thank me." Madison smiled and left.

As she was leaving Aiden came in. "Hello ladies." He said very chippery.

Ashley gave him a look.

"Whoa. Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Not now Aiden."

"What happened guys?" He asked, sitting next to them on the couch.

Ashley looked at Spencer for the ok to tell Aiden. Spencer nodded in approval so Ashley told the story.

By the end of it Aiden was grabbing his keys. "Where is this fucking bastard?"

"Aiden, don't."

"I'll kill him."

"He's not worth it. Ashley already took care of it." Spencer said putting a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I'm alright, really." She squeezed his arm. "Promise."

He eased up a little. "Its guys like that that makes me embarrassed to be a man."

"He's far from a man Aiden." Spencer told him. "And you are a great guy." Spencer hugged him and he hugged her back.

"So girls what do you want for dinner? I'm cooking."

Ashley groaned.

Aiden looked at her, "what?"

"You suck at cooking."

"Not as much as you do."

"Hey now! That only happened once!"

"You still caught the kitchen on fire."

Spencer began laughing. "You caught your kitchen on fire?"

"It was a small stove fire."

"We had to get a whole new kitchen set." Aiden pointed out.

Spencer laughed harder at the now pouting Ashley. "Aw, baby. We'll just get take out."

Aiden laughed and grabbed the Chinese take out menu for them to decide what they wanted.

After they had all decided Aiden offered to go pick the food up and left the two girls' home alone.

Spencer looked at Ashley who was again staring down the TV. "Are you mad at me?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Ash, look at me. What did I do?"

"Nothing," She sighed. "I was just really scared."

Spencer hugged her. "I know babe, so was I."

"But you act like now you're fine!"

"Because I want to forget about today and move on, I want to be with you, happy with you, and happy with only you."

Ashley smiled a little and kissed Spencer. The kissing, like it usually does with them, turned to a heated make out session to which Aiden returned to.

"I love living with lesbians."

They pulled apart. "No, please, do continue."

Ashley threw a pillow at him. "Bring me and my woman our food, boy!"

"Damn, someone is hungry." Aiden walked to the living room with their take out orders. "Drinks?"

"Corona." Spencer requested.

"Same." Ashley said digging into her food.

Aiden got the drinks and brought them back to the girls.

The three of them enjoyed the rest of the night watching TV, talking, and laughing with one another and that was how things were supposed to be.

(AN: Alright, I'm wanting to end this at 30 chapters because I'm anal and have to have everything deal with even numbers. That's some OCD kicking in. So the next chapter should be the last. Hope you all enjoy the post. I've also received some criticism and anger none the less on the rape chapter but there was a warning and it is only a story so if you were uncomfortable reading it or feel like something wasn't portrayed correctly I'm sorry but it is my writing. Any who, enjoy and I'll post more soon.)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary: Ashley owns the most popular club in NY, **_**Mako**_**, with her best friend Aiden. Spencer is dating her boyfriend of 4 years, Todd. They are getting pretty serious and marriage may be in the future but Spencer takes a trip to **_**Mako**_** with some friends…see what happens.**

Chapter 30 (last one):

Spencer woke the next morning wrapped in Ashley's arms on the couch. Aiden was on the floor and their dinner was scattered across the coffee table. Spencer stretched and realized she had to pee. She slowly removed herself from Ashley's arms which got a groan from the other girl. Spencer smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She went to the bathroom and did her business. She returned and Aiden was awake and in the kitchen. Spencer grabbed her pills and took her first dose. She went to where Aiden was standing.

"Morning," He whispered.

Spencer smiled. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Pretty good, my neck is a little stiff from sleeping on the floor though." He rubbed it. "Want some bagels?"

"Sure," Spencer said.

Aiden put two bagels in the toaster. "So I'm guessing you haven't been looking for a place yet?"

"No, with everything that happened…I haven't had time. But I will soon I'll get out of here for ya." She smiled. "Give you guys your extra space back."

"Hey, ya know, we do have an extra room, I'm sure it'd be cool with Ash if you just officially moved in here, I like having you around and I know Ash loves it too."

Spencer smiled. "Well Ashley and I talked about it and she said she didn't want to move me in here yet because she didn't want to be too cliché lesbian, ya know, 'moving in on a second date' deal."

Aiden laughed. "I get it. But you'd have your own room, I'm sure you wouldn't use it often," he smiled to himself and got smacked, "owe, but seriously, it makes sense. We have this little lonely room that needs someone's stuff in it."

"I'll talk to Ash."

"Good."

They heard a thump in the living room followed by a "fuck!" Both looked confused and went to where the noise had come from. Ashley had fallen off the couch. Aiden and Spencer laughed.

Ashley looked up at them. "So not funny."

"Little bit." Aiden said as he went to get the bagels out of the toaster.

"Not even." Ashley covered her head with her arm.

Spencer was still laughing as she jumped on Ashley.

"No, get off; you're laughing at the SO NOT FUNNY situation."

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry." Spencer cuddled into Ashley. "Where does it hurt?"

Ashley looked at her and pointed to her crouch. "There."

Spencer smacked her.

"What?!"

Spencer shook her head. "That's not even where you hit." She leaned down and whispered in Ashley's ear, "but I'll kiss it later."

Ashley smiled. "That's what I like to hear." She kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Bagel is done, Spence." Aiden called from the kitchen.

Spencer jumped off Ashley and went to the table. Ashley followed. "Where's mine boy?"

"Uh, you weren't up."

"So? You know what I like."

Aiden went to the toaster and put another bagel in. "Better?"

Ashley took a seat next to Spencer, "Yes."

"So Ash, I thought it'd be cool if Spencer were to move in with us, just take the extra bedroom that there is absolutely nothing in…"

Ashley looked at Spencer, "Sure, if she can handle living with us." She smiled.

"It might be tough." Spencer smiled. "I mean, Aiden snores pretty loudly."

"What?! I do not!"

Ashley looked at him. "Kinda do bud."

"Whatever." He laughed and got Ashley her bagel.

"Thanks." Ashley said taking a bite. "So Aid, are you going to help me get the rest of Spencer's stuff today?"

"Yeah. I don't want her going back there."

"Me either. Her friend Madison rented a Uhaul that's out there for us. She said she'd come by and help unpack here."

"Alright, well we'd better get over there soon. Big night at the club tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Ashley looked at Spencer, "want to go out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Tell Madison."

"So is Madison single?" Aiden smiled.

"She's gay."

"Come on! What the hell? Do I just attract them?"

"No. I do." Ashley said and got a look from Spencer. "But I am totally off the market." She smiled and Spencer gave her a kiss.

They finished eating their breakfast and Ashley and Aiden got changed to go get Spencer's things. She told them all that was hers so they had an idea of what they needed to get. "If you have any questions call me." She kissed Ashley. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem babe." Ashley smiled. "So if you want to vacuum the room and clean it a little, all the cleaning supplies are in the closet."

"Alright." Spencer gave Ashley her old house key. "Use this to get in."

"Oh, I thought it was the key to your heart."

Spencer laughed, "That was horrible Ash. Cute but horrible." She kissed her again. "Bye."

Aiden and Ashley left and Spencer went for the cleaning supplies.

Aiden pulled the Uhaul up to Spencer's old place a few minutes later. They got out and went up to the apartment and began packing the rest of Spencer's things. A lot of boxes were already packed but there were still things they had to get. As they were packing they heard the door open.

Todd walked into his bedroom, "Uh, what the hell are you doing?"

Aiden looked up at the badly beaten man and laughed. "Damn, who kicked your ass?"

"And who are you?"

Aiden stood. "Aiden Dennison. And you must be the prick Todd."

Ashley stood. "We're only here to get the rest of Spencer's things. So stay out of our hair and we'll be gone soon."

Todd sighed. "Let me help. I know things that are hers."

"And why would you want to help?" Aiden asked.

"Because she did mean a lot to me."

"So much that you raped her?" Aiden took a step closer. "I've never been in a relationship that long but I'm pretty sure you don't go and rape people you 'love'".

Todd looked at him as his eyes watered up. "Do you want to know how hard it is to have the person you love, the only one you have ever loved leave you? I was devastated. I know that's no excuse but before she came over I had taken some pills and snorted some stuff this guy on the streets told me would make it all go away. I'm pretty sure it was coke. God, I didn't realize what I was doing until I was halfway done. I am so sorry. Tell Spencer that. I know nothing can take back what I did and I know that I deserve the beating you put me through but honestly I never intended on hurting her, ever. Please let me help."

Ashley stared at him. "Fine. But don't think I'm letting you get anywhere close to her."

He nodded. "Just tell her I am deeply sorry."

"Yeah, I can do that."

They packed all of Spencer's things and loaded them into the Uhaul. Todd had ended up being a big help. As Ashley and Aiden were leaving Todd said thank you.

"For what?" Ashley asked him.

"Beating the shit out of me, I needed it. And sorry about your eye."

Ashley touched her eye. "Yeah. Thanks for helping."

Todd nodded as they pulled away.

Madison met them back at Ashley and Aiden's loft. They called for Spencer to come down. As Aiden and Madison began carrying boxes up Ashley pulled Spencer aside. "He's sorry. He knows what he did was wrong and he admitted he was under the influence of some drugs and he said he knows there was no excuse but the guy is sorry Spence."

Spencer nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Ashley handed Spencer a box. "Now get to work hot stuff."

Spencer smiled and took the box to her new home.

That evening Ashley, Aiden, and Spencer were ready to go to the club. Madison and Michelle were made sure to be put on the VIP list and were going to meet them there.

Ashley poked her head in Spencer's new room, "you make it nice and homey in here babe, good job."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Ashley yelled to Aiden's room, "Aiden, you little girl, come on!"

He appeared, very well put up.

"You are so gay." Ashley said.

Aiden gave her the middle finger and the three of them laughed. "Let's go." He grabbed his truck keys. "I'm driving."

At the club, Ashley did a few things in her office and then went to the table where Spencer, Madison, and Michelle were sitting.

"Ashley, this is Michelle."

Ashley stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley."

Michelle smiled. "Great club you have here."

"Thanks. Can I get you guys some drinks?"

"Martinis all around!" Madison said and the other girls laughed.

"Ok, three martinis coming up."

Ashley returned a few minutes later with three martinis and a corona for herself; she took a seat next to Spencer. "Hi baby." She kissed her lightly.

"Hey. Thank you for the drinks." Spencer smiled.

"Mhmm."

They drank their drinks and then got up to dance. They danced for a while to the club beat music.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said and Spencer nodded.

She returned and the DJ stopped the music. "Iiight ya'll, we got a special request to mix up the music for one song. Ashley moved closer to Spencer. The song was soft and slow. It was _Ryan Cabrera's True_. Ashley smiled at Spencer. Spencer smiled back. "I love this song."

"I know."

"I love you." Spencer let slip out. Ashley smiled at her slip up. Spencer spoke again, "Well, I mean, um, I know it's soon but I guess I just know I'm falling deeply in love with you, and you don't have…" She was cut off by Ashley's lips.

"Shh. I love you too, and I knew it from the first time I saw you. It all started, right here, in this club."

THE END.

(AN: Questions have been asked about a sequel. I don't think I'm going to do that because I like the way this ended but I will write another story for you guys. And I'll start it soon. Hope you all enjoyed It All Started in the Club.)


End file.
